


Heartache On the Big Screen

by stylinson_sluts



Series: Heartache [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: American Louis, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Boxer Liam, British Harry, Famous Harry, Famous Louis, Harry is a single dad, Heartbreak, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Major Illness, Major Original Character(s), Manager Niall, Manager Zayn, Movie Stars, Pregnant Harry, Singer Louis, Top Harry, Top Louis, Unplanned Pregnancy, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinson_sluts/pseuds/stylinson_sluts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles 23 and a single father.<br/>Louis Tomlinson 25 and single.<br/>Both are two very famous actors who have never starred in a movie together, but plenty separately. Both openly gay, star in the a new up and coming movie about gay love. It's no surprise when they fall in love both off and on screen. But with that, comes the heartache. Will it be on or off screen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written as I go and I usually do one chapter update every weekend. I also post this on wattpad, but I figured I would bring it here as well and see what feedback I get from it on here. They act in a movie in some parts, but the movie scenes are very small unimportant parts, just letting you know. The original female character is Harry's daughter, not some bimbo lol. Okay so I'm trying to decide if I should post all of the parts that I have already written in one go or do random updates? I believe its seven chapters and they are already posted on my Wattpad, so should I just do the seven chapters right now and then update normally every weekend? I'll figure it out. 
> 
> PS. I am American, and this story takes place in America, but parts take place in London. I don't know how things work over there, so I write and use vocabulary that I know. It might be called different over there, but again, American who has barley been out of my state lol. Oh and I also don't know how airports work, so just bear with me.

Harry’s pov:  
“I'm leaving!” I called up the stairs. I heard my five year old daughters feet come pattering down the stairs and soon she was in my arms. 

“Bye daddy, I'll miss you,” she pouted into my shoulder. I hugged her tighter to me, wishing she was coming with me.

“I'll miss you too princess, be good for grandma okay? I'll call you tonight once my plane lands.” I told her. She nodded and kissed my shoulder, still not pulling away.

“Am I going to be able to come out and see you daddy?” I sighed,  
“I'm not sure yet Liv, but I'll try.”  
“Promise?”  
“Pinky promise,” I nodded and locked our pinkies. I stood as my mum came in the room, Olivia still in my arms. She was clinging to me, making it even harder for me to leave. I haven't had to leave for seven months, so my daughter and I have basically been inseparable those months.

“Your father is going to miss his plane if he doesn't get going. One more kiss Olivia,” she smiled. I kissed my daughter's head and squeezed her to my chest until she complained that she couldn't breath. I loosened my grip and chuckled, bending back down to place her feet on the ground. She stood, but her arms stayed around my neck and he face in my shoulder.

"Liv, baby, you have to let go," I whispered and rubbed her back. A sob left her mouth making me jump and pick her back up. Her legs locked back around my waist and she squeezed impossibly tighter. I bounced lightly. "Hey, no crying baby. Its okay. We will be back together in a few days. Couple weeks at tops. You know I can’t stand you crying." 

"Please don't go daddy," she begged. I turned to my mum, eyes watering. She smiled sadly,

"Liv, your dad really has to go and he hates leaving you as much as you do, but he will work on getting you to California with him. You and I can have some girl time while he is gone. I'll teach you how to paint your nails," my mum tried.

"Don't bribe me," Olivia hissed. I blinked and a few tears fell. 

"Liv, sweetie. Look at me," I begged. She slowly sat up in my arms and looked at me. I smiled lightly and kissed her forehead. "You and grandma will have a lot of fun and before you know it you will be back with me." 

"I hate this," she whimpered and shook her head. I nodded and wiped her running tears with one of my hands. 

"Me too. Please Olivia, behave."

"Of course daddy," she nodded, "will you get me a present?" I chuckled and nodded,

"of course baby. I have to go or I'll miss my plane." She shrugged,

"I wouldn't care." I laughed and set her down, 

"me either, but Lou would. I love you so much princess, I'll see you soon,” I smiled and kissed her one last time. She mumbled a bye and I said thank you to my mum. I waved one last time before going out the door and to the car that was waiting to take me to the airport.

"Good morning mister Styles." 

"Morning Jackson," I smiled at the man who was my chauffeur.

"Rough morning?" he questioned as he packed the rest of my bags into the trunk. I rubbed my face, knowing my eyes must have been red and puffy from crying. 

"Unfortunately. I don't have any clue why I thought it would be smart to try and pursue an acting career when I have a little girl," I pouted. Jackson chuckled as we both got into the car. 

"She will thank you when she is eighteen and dating a member of the biggest boy band of that time because you had connections," he smiled and glanced in the rear view mirror at me. I glared back,

"God don't ever say that in front of her. She isn't allowed to date until I’m dead. Especially a band member." Jackson chuckled, 

"Mr. Styles, she is your daughter, remember?"

"Good point, lets stop at the pet store."

"For what?" he questioned. 

"A cage."

Jackson chuckled and ignored my requests and got on the highway that led to the airport.

"When she is sixteen and asking me to drive her to a boys house, what do I do?" he asked then. 

"You tell her that I pay you and I pay you extra to not drive her where she wants to go. So unless she is asking to go to the library or a girlfriends house, don't."

"What if she is meeting a boy at the library? Or her friend is having a party?" he laughs. I don't know why he finds giving me a heart attack funny.

"Oh god, I'm going to go crazy. Is it too late?" I groaned. 

"Too late for what?"

"The cage Jackson, the cage!" 

"Mr. Styles?"

"Yes," I questioned and met his eyes in the mirror. 

"You've already gone crazy," he explains. I bit my lip and nod, agreeing. 

~~

When we arrived at the airport I put my sunglasses on and grabbed my leather carry on. I climbed out of the car and pushed through the group of paparazzi that think its okay to not respect personal space. Jackson would grab the rest of my things and get them checked and on the plane for me. Its a system we have worked out. I walked to the desk and showed ID and my passport. They handed me my ticket and sent me to go through security.

"Morning Harry," the security man smiled.

"Morning Nick," I nodded, reading his name tag. I travel a lot, but not enough to remember these guys.

"Have a nice trip," he told me. I thanked him before walking through the metal detector and grabbing my bag. I walked to the waiting area and took a seat. My plane would be boarding any minute, but might as well sit until then.

"Flight 123 to Los Angeles, California now boarding," a woman's voice said over the intercom a few minutes after I sat. I sent Lou a text that I was getting on the plane and I couldn't wait to see her and Lux. Lou Teasdale was my makeup artist, but mainly a really good friend. Her daughter Lux was three and the cutest three year old I know. I locked my phone and went to the gate. 

"Ticket," the women demanded. I handed it to her with a polite smile and she told me to have a nice flight. I found my seat in first class and smiled at the old man who was next to me. I still had the window seat. 

"Sir, would you like the window seat instead?" I asked. I didn't need it, and maybe he wanted it, but didn't want to sit in someone elses seat. He looked at me, slowly smiling,

"oh, no thank you son. Very nice of you to offer though." I nodded and slid past him and sat in my seat. I got myself situated and pulled out my headphones then set my bag on the ground, between my feet.

"Welcome to flight 123 to Los Angeles, California. I am your pilot, Corey. We will now be taking off so please turn off all electronics and buckle up. Our flight attendants will be around if you need anything, you are free to ask. This is an eleven hour flight so take a nap! Enjoy the flight and welcome Mr. Styles," the pilot chuckled. I shook my head, amused and turned my phone off.

As soon as we were told we were safely in air, I turned my phone on and unbuckled my seat belt. I plugged my headphones into the jack and put my music on shuffle. I took a quick picture of the clouds outside the window and posted it to instagram with the caption, 'California, here I come. Goodbye London and my little princess.' After posting it I sent Olivia a text telling her I was on the plane and I hoped she was okay. I locked my phone and leaned my seat back a bit so it wouldn't bother the person behind me, but it was comfortable enough for me to fall asleep for a few hours. 

~~

"Have a nice night," I told the old man, Marcus, and found my way through the airport. I was looking for Lou and soon spotted her head of purple hair. 

"Hello!" I cheered and hugged her. 

"Hello sweetie, how was the fight?" she asked and grabbed one of my suitcases. 

"Way too long," I chuckled. She nodded, 

"I bet. No screaming children kicking your chair right?" 

"Nope, not this time," I smiled. We walked outside and she lead me to a black SUV. 

"Hawy!" Lux cheered when I opened the back door. 

"Hello beautiful. How is my pumpkin?" I asked her. She gave me a thumbs up, giggling. I chuckled and leaned down, kissing her head. 

"We are stopping at your hotel and then meeting Louis and Zayn at a hotel," Lou explained. 

"Alright, fine by me," I nodded and watched Los Angeles as we drove to my hotel. 

I checked in and threw all my stuff on the floor once I got in my room, flopping down on the bed. I was in a suite so it was almost like a small two bedroom flat. Two rooms, a kitchen, bathroom, and even a small living room. It was perfect since I would be staying here for a few months. Maybe I should think about buying a vacation home here. I'll talk to Olivia about it. 

"We have to go Harry," Lou chuckled. I groaned into the pillow and slowly got up. "Maybe you can avoid jet lag by staying on your feet for a few more hours while we meet your co-star." I agreed and followed her out of the hotel and back into the SUV. 

The ride to Louis' hotel was only about ten minutes. I got out and followed Lou inside. 

"We are here to meet Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik," she told the women at the desk. 

"Name?" 

"Harry Styles," she pointed at me. The women nodded and she handed me a key, 

"floor six, door 3." We thanked her and got into the elevator. 

"So is he nice?" I asked as we went up. She shrugged, 

"he can be when he wants to be. Stick up for yourself if you have to." I nodded and stepped off the elevator. 

"I'm nice," Lux cheered as she held her mum's hand and walked with her. I chuckled and agreed, stopping in front of the door that was Louis'.

I heard two people talking, making me stop my hand from knocking. 

"What are you doing?" Lou whispered. 

"Shh," I told her and listened more. They were talking about me; I have every right to listen.  
~~  
Louis’ pov:  
“He will be here any minute Louis, are you ready to meet him?” my friend and manager Zayn asked. 

“Wait so he has a five year old daughter?” I asked again. He sighed, 

“yes Louis, try to be nice. He is a great actor, a really nice and sensitive person, and an amazing father.”

“He had her at eighteen and he conceived her and everything?”

“Seventeen, and yes. We live in the twenty first century Louis, men get pregnant all the time. Please, be nice,” Zayn begged.

"Doesn't make it any less weird. I can't get pregnant therefore I'm normal. He is a weird boy. I mean honestly, is he even a boy if he can make a child?" I questioned. 

"I am going to have to slit your throat before the end of the day I swear! Why are you such a arse?" 

"I speak the truth is all," I sung. There was a knock on the door and a key clicked in and slowly it opened. 

"Be nice," Zayn begged again, whispering.

“I'm always nice,” I smiled and stood as the door opened and in walked the curly haired lad who was the star of that conversation.

“Right,” Zayn scoffed under his breath before crossing the room to greet Harry. Behind him was a girl with purple hair and a child clinging to her hand. I don't think it's his daughter.

“Harry! Hi, I'm Zayn Malik, Louis Tomlinson’s manager, it's a pleasure to finally meet you,” he smiled and shook the boys hand.

“Hello, nice to meet you,” he said in his slow, deep British accent. I always did like British accents so that's a plus since I'll have to listen to him talk all the time.

“Louis,” Zayn coughed. I smiled and crossed the room, holding my hand out,

“hi, Louis Tomlinson. I'm sure you knew that though. It's nice to meet you, is this your daughter?” He turned and looked at the blonde little girl, laughing a bit. He picked her up and turned back to me.

“This is Lux, my niece not my daughter. She's a little too young and blonde to be mine,” he explained. I smiled up at him and chuckled lightly. I don't know very much about him because he is a British actor and I'm an American actor. He came a week early because Zayn figured we should get to know each other before we start shooting the movie. He said, and I quote, “most co-stars end up having a little connection, maybe he is your future husband.” I laughed when he said that. I may be twenty five, but that is too young to settle down, especially with someone who has a child and can have more if not safe. No thank you!

“Okay, so I figured you and Louis could go out in town. Maybe grab a bite and get some pictures together. Just spend some time together and get to know each other. You have all weekend, we start shooting next Tuesday, that Monday before you have an interview with Ellen DeGeneres. So just keep each other company,” Zayn shrugged. 

“Hawry, Hawry!” the three year old cooed in his arms. 

“Yes darling, hello,” he smiled and leaned to blow on her stomach. She laughed making everyone in the room smile, excluding myself. So maybe he is good with kids, I still think he is an idiot for having one so young. I can't wait to hear his sob story of how he ended up with a devil know as a kid.  
~~

Harry’s pov:  
Louis and I were walking the streets of California, eating ice cream and talking. We ate dinner at TGI Friday's. The whole thing was slightly awkward because he seemed to lack conversation skills. Now that we were walking I could tell he found a little more confidence, however he was biting his tongue. He wanted to ask something, something he probably shouldn't. I would ask what it was he wants to know, but I myself didn't want to know. 

“So how old is your daughter?” he asked licking some of the melted mint chocolate chip that was running down his hand.

“Five,” I explained. 

“So you conceived her at sixteen?”

“Um yeah, but I turned seventeen before she was born. Her birthday is coming up,” I explained, “she's growing up on me and I hate it.” He chuckled, a fake one I noticed and nodded, 

“was it easy?” I looked at him and shrugged,

“far from it for a while. I didn't start acting until eighteen so that's a year of struggling. I'm very lucky to be as successful as I am in my career so now she's kind of spoiled. Sweet, but spoiled.”

“Who doesn't plan to spoil their children?” he pointed out. I shrugged and chuckled. “Where is her other father?” I swallowed my mouth full of cone and ice cream. There is the question. He was looking around as he asked me these questions, not even glancing at me. He was full out judging me, and he wasn't making it hard to notice. I don't even know why I'm telling him as much as I am. He clearly thinks I'm a joke or an idiot; maybe both. I rolled my eyes and clenched my jaw, taking a deep breath. 

“Um well we got engaged when I turned eighteen. He pulled the whole “I'm sorry I knocked you up, I'll fix it with marriage and finally be a father” thing. I said yes obviously since I believed him. Two years of still not getting married and him never being around I finally called it off. So he isn't really in the picture. He tries sometimes, but it's like two year gapes and I don't need him in and out of Olivia's life so I don't bother.”

“What does she think?” he asked.

“Well she knows that she has a piece of crap father, I told her the truth and now she can't stand him.”

“Who was he?”

“You might have heard of him. He is a famous boxer now, Liam Payne,” I explained. 

“Oh yeah, he never mentions he is a father,” Louis pointed out.

“He isn't allowed to,” I hissed. 

“Why not?”

“Because I made sure of it. He doesn't see her enough to claim he is a father and the only reason he would do it would be for more fame. I'm not letting her be his pawn,” I shrugged. Louis chuckled and shook his head, mumbling under his breath. 

“You are a mess.” I bit my tongue and looked up at the paparazzi hiding around us. I guess punching him square in the face is out of the question. “So where you drunk when you conceived her?” I snapped at that question.

“Every question I answer makes you judge me even more. I'm very happy with how my life is right now. So yes, I fucked up and got pregnant, but she's the best thing that has ever come into my life. So don't you dare sit there and be fake with me and ask questions about my life just so you can go talk shit about me with Zayn. You have absolutely no right to think my life is screwed up.”

“I didn't say anything,” he shrugged. 

“You were thinking it. I heard you asking Zayn questions before I came into the room, grow the fuck up,” I hissed before turning and walking across the street. I headed back for my hotel. There is no way I'm spending the rest of my night with him or the next two days. Fuck that and fuck him.  
I got back into my hotel room and laid on the bed. I pulled my cell phone out and dialed.

“Hi daddy!”

“Wow you're up early! I was expecting to get your voice mail,” I told her.

“Grandma says she will take me to the zoo so I had to get up early, what time is it there?” she asked. 

“It's about midnight, we have an eight hour time difference,” I explained.

“Then how will you say goodnight to me?”

“How about you call me when you are going to bed, okay?”

“Okay daddy. I miss you, a lot,” she pouted. 

“I miss you sooo much sweetheart. Breaks my heart being so far away from you,” I sighed. 

“Can I come soon?” she questioned.

“I'm asking tomorrow what the earliest I can get you here is.” I told her. I swear both of us have separation issues.

“Okay! Hey, did you meet Lewis?” she questioned.

“Um yeah,” I nodded and chose not to correct her on how to properly pronounce his name.

“What's he like? Is he nice? Is his accent funny?” I wish I could say his accent was funny and annoying, but I shouldn't lie.

“His accent is cute, and he seems pretty nice,” I lied about the last part. I can't exactly tell my five year old daughter that he is a complete jackarse.

“Oh then I can't wait to meet him,” Olivia giggled. I faked a chuckle,

“okay baby, grandma probably wants you soon and I need to go to bed so have fun at the zoo,” I told her. 

“Okay, I will! Love you daddy!”

“Love you too bug, all the stars. Talk to you later.”

“All the stars, bye,” she blew a kiss into the phone then hung up. I locked my phone and sighed, looking up at the ceiling. Eventually I pulled myself up and got ready for bed. I climbed back in once I finished and grabbed my phone again. I checked all my social media, answering a few questions fans sent me on twitter. My phone vibrated and I opened the text from Lou. 

What happened with Louis? -L

He is a total jackarse and judged me for having Olivia so I told him off and left. I want nothing to do with him unless its business related. -H

Understood, so lunch date with Lux and I tomorrow?(: -L

Absolutely, see you then xx -H

I locked my phone and put it on the charger, laying down and letting the day catch up to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post the first three chapters today so enjoy the second chapter and await the third xx

Louis’ pov:  
It was Monday morning and I was absolutely dreading it. After Harry left me on the street, I went back to my house and Zayn questioned me. Finally I admitted to what happened and he shook his head and walked away from me. I hated disappointing him. I tried calling Harry the next day, but he sent it to voicemail. Which at that moment I was thankful for because I wasn't sure what I would say in the first place. However, we haven't seen each other since the incident and now I can only imagine how awkward this interview might be. Today we are on the Ellen show, so we have to sit there and pretend we are as close as two costars could be.  
I was sat backstage, getting my makeup finished up and waiting for Harry to come in. He was across the hall getting his hair and makeup done as well. We are on in ten and Zayn said he would bring Harry in soon, to talk to both of us.

“All set,” my makeup artist, Bree, smiled. I thanked her just as the door opened and Zayn came in with Harry and a blonde boy.

“Louis, this his Harry’s manager Niall Horan.” I went wide eyed and looked at him. Niall was a very famous manager. I hurried forward and shook his hand. 

“It's nice to meet you sir,” I smiled.

“Please, call me Niall. Great to meet you Louis, Harry tells me you're very nice,” he smiled back. I looked over at Harry who was talking to Zayn and nodding. I can't believe he didn't tell Niall about our differences. Maybe I do need to check myself. This boy is two years younger than me, he isn't suppose to be the more mature one. Then again, I guess fatherhood would do that to someone. I bit my lip and watched as Zayn and Harry came over to us. 

“Okay, so Ellen is just going to ask questions, she has some surprises. You won't be on too long. Remember to say little about the movie, don't give too much away. Smile and be nice,” Zayn said emphasizing the last part to me. We nodded and walked back stage. 

“I have two very good looking boys here today to discuss their new movie in the making. Lets welcome Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles!” Ellen announced and Harry and I walked out. The crowd was cheering and clapping, as we waved. We reached Ellen and both kissed her cheek before taking our seats on the couch. 

“Welcome boys!”

“Hi! We’re glad to be here,” Harry smiled. He was sat closest to Ellen.

“Yeah, you're finally back. It's been over a year since you've been here. Great to have you back!” She told him.

“Thank you,” Harry smiled.

“Louis, you haven't been here in a while either, too busy for me?” she smirked.

“Yeah, kind of,” I smiled. We could always joke around with each other.

“Figures, I've always liked Harry more anyways,” she joked.

“It's the accent,” I nodded. We all laughed and then she asked about the movie. We only discussed it briefly.

"Okay so the most important question everyone wants to know," Ellen smirked. 

"Yes?" Harry asked wearily. 

"Will there be a sex scene between you two?" Harry went wide eyed and I just chuckled. 

"I sure hope so," I decided to say. Harry look at me surprised, but I just sent him a wink. 

"Don't we all!" Ellen laughed, "I see you already have some chemistry?" 

"Its really hard not to love the dimples and curls," I nodded and pinched Harry's cheek. Harry swatted my hand away and chuckled, shaking his head. 

"He is a pain, but the American accent is hot," Harry shrugged. The audience laughed and I smiled. 

"I have a feeling there will be sex scenes we won't get to see," Ellen joked. Harry choked as he chose that second to take a sip out of the water sitting in front of us. "Now, now. Louis, last time you were here I scared you." 

"You did, I almost wet myself," I nodded. She laughed and they showed the video of my last appearance here. I was walking to my dressing room and Ellen jumped out at me when I opened the door. I screamed, not a manly scream either, and flew back into the wall. The audience laughed and Ellen smiled. 

"I just really love scaring people. I haven't gotten Harry though," she explained. 

"I don't scare easily. Plus you're predictable," he shrugged.

"Boo!" someone yelled from behind us. I screeched and stood, watching the man run backstage. I turned back to Harry, who didn't flinch and was laughing with Ellen at me. I rolled my eyes, 

"jesus. How did that not scare you?" 

"Yeah, I thought for sure you would be a little frightened," Ellen sighed. 

"Whenever you talk about scaring its because you are trying to distract them enough to scare them. You are predictable," Harry shrugged. 

"God you are annoying," I shook my head, chuckling. 

"Aw, don't be embarrassed boo." Harry cooed. The audience awed and I took my seat again. 

"Alright, before the commercial Harry, you got a new tattoo correct?" Ellen asked. 

"Oh yeah, I got swallow on my chest," he explained. 

"Well lets see it!" Harry blushed but pulled on the collar of his white shirt and showed everyone his tattoo. When the audience screamed Ellen laughed. 

"Sorry ladies, but he is gay and soon to be taken!" Harry shook his head and I laughed. 

"We aren't dating." 

"Yet," Ellen corrected. 

Over. My. Dead. Body.

"Alright, we will be right back with the boys because I have a surprise!"  
The man behind the camera called three and Ellen leaned towards us. I'm not sure why, because we are all wearing microphones so the audience will still hear. 

"You boys are going to be the next 'it' couple," she commented. I shook my head, 

"I doubt it."

"Why are you guys so against it! Let it happen!" 

The guy who worked behind the camera came back and once he counted down from three we were back on. 

“And we are back. I have Harry and Louis here with us still, and I have a little surprise for Harry.” I knew about the surprise and smiled at the boy when he looked at me confused. Harry looked away and back at Ellen, confused.

“Your daughter, Olivia, she isn't here with you in LA correct?” Harry agreed and said she wasn't. “Well I called her up and she wanted to say hi.” On the screen Harry’s daughter came up on a video.

“Hiii daddy!” she cheered. Harry smiled brightly, “I miss you so so so much! Hate being so far away from you. But I hope you are havin a fun time! I love you all da stars!” she waved bye and the video cut. Harry sighed and turned back to Ellen. 

“She's adorable,” Ellen commented. 

“Thank you, and thanks for that.” I found it really sweet of Ellen to do that for Harry.

“Oh daddy!” the video popped back up. We all turned back to the screen and even I was confused. I thought that was the end of the surprise. “I have a surprise!” his daughter cheered. The video ended again and Harry and I turned back to Ellen, both confused.

Harry’s pov: Ellen smiled and stood,

"please welcome Olivia Styles!" I quickly stood up and spun as the crowd cheered, and saw Olivia come out and smile brightly at me.

"Daddy!" she cheered and started running. I moved around Louis and swept her into my arms, hugging her to me. "Missed you," she told me.

"I missed you too," I smiled and pulled away. I picked her up and went back to my seat, setting her on my lap.

"Hi Ellen," she smiled.

"Hello sweetheart, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?" she questioned. 

"I'm great, thanks! Are you glad to be back with your dad?” She nodded,

“mhm and now I get to meet Lewis! HI!” She turned on my lap and smiled at the boy next to me. 

“It's Louis, sweetheart,” I explained. 

“Oh it's okay. Hi sweetie, you are beautiful,” he told her. 

“Thanks! Look! One of my eyes is the same color as yours! You have two blue eyes and I have one! My other is green, like daddy,” she rambled.

"I see," Louis nodded with a smile. 

"Olivia, I hear you are a big fan of the movie Frozen," Ellen explained. Olivia nodded vigorously, 

"it's the bestest movie ever!"

"Well then I hope you like this," Ellen cheered and grabbed a basket from behind her chair.  
I could see the DVD in it, popcorn, candy, a poster and blanket with the characters on it, and even a Olaf stuffed toy. Olivia immediately grabbed him and hugged him.

“Can I have him!?” she begged. 

“The whole thing is for you,” Ellen told her. 

“This is the bestest thing ever! Thank you! Look Louis, Frozen!” she cheered.

"Very cool," he nodded.

"Have you seen the movie?" she asked.

"Um no," Louis shook his head. Olivia gasped, 

"what! You have to come over and watch it with daddy and I."

“Sounds fantastic,” Louis smiled at her. She cheered while I thanked Ellen.

“Now before I let you guys go, I wanted to give something to Louis.”

“Well how sweet of you,” Louis smiled. Ellen reached behind her chair again and pulled out another basket. 

“It's to help you relax,” she explained. I could see a bunch of bath salts and lotions in it. Louis thanked her before we said goodbye. It went on break again and Louis and I stood. Someone ran out and grabbed the baskets for us as we walked back to backstage.

“I didn't know your daughter had two different eye colors. That's amazing,” Louis said to me as we walked the hallways, Olivia skipping between us happily.

“Isn't it!” Olivia giggled.

“It makes you even more beautiful,” Louis told her. She blushed and hugged Olaf. I looked over at Louis who looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back lightly before looking down again since Olivia was back to talking. 

“We can watch the movie tonight! Please daddy!? Louis you can come to the hotel room! Oh pretty pretty pretty please with a cherry on top!?” she begged.

“Sweetie, Louis might be busy,” I acknowledged.

“Actually, I'm not and I would love to come watch the movie if that's alright,” he declared. Olivia cheered and I nodded, telling him it was fine with me. 

“Good then I'll be at your hotel around eight?” he questioned. 

“Perfect!” Olivia decided. I nodded again before we both went into our dressing rooms opposite of each other. 

“Tonight will be so much fun!” Liv cheered.

“Yes it will be, now what do you want for dinner?"

"Lets go out to eat to celebrate!" 

"Celebrate what?" I questioned. She shrugged and thought for a minute, 

"oh I know! Us reuniting!" I chuckled and shook my head,

"how about I make a nice home cooked meal and we can relax at the hotel, after we go grocery shopping." She shrugged again, 

"alright." There was a knock on the door and I called for whoever to come in. 

"Harry, hey," Niall came in. 

"Uncle Ni!" Olivia cheered and ran to him. Niall picked her up, spinning her. 

"Hello princess!" He set her on his hip and looked at me. 

"Well done," he commented. 

"What?" I asked confused. 

"I know you and Louis collided a bit at the beginning, but that didn't show. I talked to Zayn and he said it takes Louis a while to warm up to people, but Zayn is sure he will learn to like you."

"We are watching Frozen tonight," Olivia butt in. 

"I heard," Niall nodded at her. 

"Want to come too?" she asked. 

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I can't tonight."

"Oh, alright. That's okay," she smiled and he kissed her before setting her down. 

"Anyways, just give him time," Niall shrugged. 

"If he insults me again, I'm slicing his throat," I mumbled. Niall laughed and called a goodbye. 

"Daddy, can we leave now?" Olivia asked, looking in her basket more. 

"Yeah, but we have to stop at the store so I can pick up some groceries," I told her. She agreed and I bent down so she could climb on my back. We grabbed our things and I hurried us out of the studio. Lou and Lux were waiting in the car for us. I put Liv in and then climbed in. 

"Hi Lux!" she cheered and Lux cheered, saying a hi. 

"So you pulled off the friendship," Lou commented as I told the man to drop them off first and then bring me to the store. 

"He made it easy. He's funny when he isn't insulting my life," I shrugged. 

"He looks at you weird," she smirked. 

"What do you mean?" I questioned. She shrugged, 

"I think he thinks you are cute."

"Yeah right," I scoffed. 

"I do!" 

"Well he has an odd way of showing it," I pointed out. She agreed and I said goodbye to her and Lux once we pulled up to her house. She had offered me to stay with her instead of a hotel, but I declined. I didn't want to intrude on her raising Lux with her husband. 

"Daddy?" Olivia asked. 

"Yes?" 

"You and Louis don't get along?" she questioned. 

"We got off on the wrong foot is all, don't worry," I told her. 

"So you don't mind that I invited him over tonight?"

"No baby, not at all." I promised and opened the door since we were at the store. Olivia got out also and grabbed my hand. We hurried into the store, avoiding the paparazzi that were standing a few feet away each direction. I put Olivia in the trolley once I got one and we went down the aisles, trying to decide on a dinner. 

"Grandma showed me how to paint my nails," she smiled and held her hand up to show me. I looked away from the noodles I was looking at to see her nails that were painted a light coral. 

"They look wonderful," I told her and looked back to the pasta. 

"Thanks! Oh, I forgot to tell you. While we were at the zoo a few days ago, the paparazzi were there," she explained and then went on to tell me the story. She can ramble, but I don't love her any less. 

Eventually I got everything I needed for dinner and went to check out, Olivia still telling me a story I was only half listening to. We checked out and I grabbed the bags in one hand and her hand in the other. She would rather I pick her up and carry her, but I explained to her that she is too big for me to carry. She's light, but I don't want the media to say anything about me babying her or something, even if I do baby her. I have to though! Shes my first and my baby, I can't help it.  
We got in the car and my driver took us back to my hotel. I would have to talk to Niall about just getting a rental car to make it easier. I thanked him and Olivia and I went inside and up to the room. 

"Wow," she commented and looked around the suit. 

"You like it?" I questioned. She nodded and ran into the bedroom. Seconds later I could hear her jumping on the bed, giggling. 

"Hey Liv? Where is your luggage?" I called to her from the kitchen. 

"Grandma said she would take care of it." she called back. I nodded to myself and told myself to remember to call her after dinner. I made dinner while Olivia sat and watched TV. We ate dinner at the island in the kitchen and then I sent her to go shower. She had a small carry on with her and it held some clothes so I knew she had pajamas. Once she was out I took one myself and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. 

"Louis is going to be here soon!" I nodded and went in the kitchen to grab a knife so I could open the package the movie was enclosed in and pop the popcorn. 

"Are we going to have popcorn? Oh, and candy! It came in the basket!" she pointed out. 

"Yes, but you can't go crazy with it because you need to sleep tonight," I told her as there was a knock on the door. 

"Okay daddy," she giggled and ran to the door, pulling it open. "Hi Louis!"

“Hello love,” Louis smiled as he stepped into the hotel room. He was dressed in sweats and a t-shirt as well.

“Your sweats look like daddies!” Olivia giggled and pointed to the same black pair I was wearing.

“We planned it,” Louis nodded. 

“Really?”

“No, love,” I smiled and picked her up. 

“Can we watch the movie now?” she asked. I nodded and turned, going into the living room area. I set her down on the couch and turned the TV to the DVD setting and put the disk in, grabbing the popcorn bowls and the remote. Louis was on the other side of the couch looking at me. It was a little awkward, but we will make do. 

“Here you go,” I handed him a bowl, I would share the other with Liv.

“Daddy?”

“Yes baby?”

“Can I have a pop-tart?”

“A pop-tart?” I sighed.

“I saw them in the cupboard while you were making dinner. Pretty please? Just one half?” She gave me the puppy dog face. 

“You wound me, would you like one Louis?” I asked as I handed her the bowl of popcorn. 

“Um, sure. Thanks,” Louis nodded. I went into the kitchen and grabbed two packages out of the box. I went back out to the living room and handed Louis his package before sitting and pulling her on my lap. I opened the package and handed her a single pop-tart, setting the other to the side. 

“How come Louis gets both of his but I get one?” 

“Because you are five and my daughter and you need to sleep tonight. Louis knows himself if he should eat one or two,” I explained and grabbed the remote.

“Okay, Louis are you ready for the best movie ever?” she asked looking over to him. 

“Of course, but if its not the best ever then I’m holding you responsible for lying," he told her. She giggled and agreed, telling me to press play. I followed her instructions and then shifted to get comfortable. At least with a movie, I wouldn't have to make conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Comments, kudos?


	3. Chapter 3

Louis’ pov:  
I woke up to the sound of an alarm going off. At first I was confused because I didn't remember setting an alarm, but it all came to me when I realised I was on a couch and a body was getting up from the other side. I kept my eyes shut, not exactly sure what to do. I fell asleep at Harry’s, well in his hotel room and this is probably more awkward then the walk of shame. I listened to his footsteps as he walked by me and then stopped. I was almost curious enough to open my eyes and see if he was watching me. 

Before I could, his steps got louder as he hurried away. I listened closely, 

“Olivia Nicole-Rose Styles, get your bum out here right now!” he hissed. I was beyond confused now. It was the arse crack of dawn and he already was angry with his daughter for some reason? Maybe I could slip out the door right now, but if I get caught it would be major awkward. We’re suppose to film our first scene in less than four hours, I don't want to make it more awkward. I heard footsteps coming back to where I was and quickly fixed my face to look as if I was asleep still. 

“Did you do this?” Harry hissed. It stayed silent for a minute, but I could feel both Harry and Oliva standing right next to me. “Olivia!”

“Yes daddy. I did it,” his daughter mumbled. 

“Why? Did he tell you, you could?” Harry then asked. 

“No, but daddy! You both fell asleep during the movie and I was bored and-”

“Olivia! I don't care. That was bad, you know better!” I finally decided to open my eyes to see what was going on. I went the whole five yards and “fluttered” my eyes open to make it seem I had just woken. I was face to face with Harry and Olivia. She was standing next to her dad who was crouched down. Her face had tears rolling down her cheeks and I felt a little bad for her. 

“Hi, sorry to wake you,” Harry said softly. 

“It's fine. Is something wrong?” I asked. 

“Why don't you tell him Olivia,” Harry instructed. 

“I'm sorry,” she choked out. 

“It's fine, I don't know what, but it's fine,” I was quick to reassure. 

“She painted your nails while you were asleep,” Harry explains. 

“Oh,” I mumbled stupidly and lifted my hand to my face. My nails where a bright vibrant purple. “They look good,” I shrugged trying to get Olivia to laugh. She let out a smile and tried blocking it from Harry. 

“It wasn't right either way,” Harry cut in. 

“Honest Harry, she's fine,” I explained and sat up. He stood as I did and shook his head. 

“Go get ready Olivia, we are leaving soon,” he instructed. Olivia is quick to rush off, rubbing at her face. Harry stands above me and crosses his arms, 

“I don't want you telling my daughter that something I said wasn't okay; is okay,” he hissed. I stood up and looked at him, 

“sorry, I just really didn't mind and I didn't like seeing her cry,” I explained. 

“And you think I do!?” he snapped. He stepped away from me so we weren't so close together and I shook my head. 

“No! No, I just-it's not that big of a deal. You pick and choose your battles,” I shrugged. 

“Yes you do. Olivia rarely gets yelled at, so I yelled at her. I never thought I would be taking parenting advice from someone who just so happens to not be a parent!” he scoffed. 

“I may not be a dad, but I have five younger sisters and a younger brother. I know what I'm talking about,” I explained. 

“You have got to be kidding me! Well I'll make sure to always come to you for parenting advice about my daughter!” he snapped and turned away. 

“You can't walk away! We aren't done!” I quickly followed after him down the hall and into the kitchen. 

“Well I am! Are you staying for breakfast or finally leaving?” he hissed and stood at the counter in the kitchen, looking at me completely pissed off. I froze where I was and looked around. Nothing is keeping me here, I'm not even suppose to be here. I hadn't planned on staying the night. 

“Leaving,” I mumbled and hurried away and to the front door. I bent down and slipped my feet into my sneakers. As I went to stand I looked up and met eyes with Olivia who was standing in front of me. 

“Hey princess,” I sighed and spoke lightly seeing her eyes and cheeks were still wet and red. 

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have painted them without your okay,” she hiccuped from the crying.

“Hey, no,” I shook my head and pulled her towards me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and she stood in between my crouched legs. “you did a lovely job, but next time ask before so I can pick the color.”

“You don't like the purple?” she questioned. I lifted my free hand up and looked at them, 

“I like the purple, but not on me. Lets do blue next time, deal?” I whispered, not wanting Harry to hear. She nodded, 

“I'm sorry I made you and daddy fight.”

“Your dad and I butt heads, that's not your fault,” I explained. 

“Do you like daddy?” she asked. 

“What do you mean love?” I questioned confused. 

“He doesn't have many friends, are you his friend?””

“He is a very busy boy Liv, he doesn't have time for friends. It's hard when you are famous; you don't know if they like you for you or if they want something from you. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah,” she nodded. 

“Olivia!” Harry called. His daughter turned her head to look at the direction of the kitchen and then turned back to me. 

“Are you sure you don't want to stay for breakfast? It would make me happy,” she smiled. 

“I really should go, maybe next time,” I decided. She nodded and I went to stand up, but before I could her arms came around my neck and squeezed. I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back. 

“Bye Louis,” she whispered with a sigh. 

“Bye sweetheart, I'll see you later,” I promised and kissed her forehead before pulling away and quietly slipping out the door. I used the elevator to get down to the bottom floor and pulled out my phone, dialing Zayn’s number. I pushed the door open and immediately was swarmed. 

“Louis did you and Harry have a good night?”  
“Was Olivia there or are you doing the walk of shame?”  
“Is Harry a cuddler?”  
“Why are your nails painted?”  
“How was the sex?”  
“Are you really ready to be a father?”

I rolled my eyes at the last one as Zayn picked up. 

“It's the arse crack of dawn Louis, this better be important,” he groaned. 

“I'm sad and it's your fault. So I expect you to be at my house and with tea before I get there,” I sighed and shut my car door, laying my head on the steering wheel. 

“Why are you sad and how is it my faul-wait. You spent the night at Harry’s?” he asked more awake. 

“Yes, by accident, please Zayn,” I mumbled. 

“I'm on my way mate,” he agreed and hung up. I turned my car on and pulled out of parking lot; heading home. 

~~

“So what happened?” Zayn asked. We were on my couch and I was wrapped in a burrito blanket with tea in my hands and my head on Zayn’s shoulder. 

“Well Olivia painted my nails without my permission, but I told her it was okay after Harry said it wasn't,” I explained. 

“Ohhh,” he said knowingly, “you never try to parent someone elses kid.”

“I wasn't trying to parent her, I just was saying it was okay. It wasn't a big deal, it comes off,” I point out. 

“But Harry is her father and he said she was wrong, meaning she is wrong. She should have asked,” he agreed with Harry who wasn't even here. 

“But she was crying and it was over me basically and I didn't want her to be mad at me or something. Plus seeing her cry was weird and I didn't like it,” I sighed. 

“I understand, just- try not to correct his parenting,” he explained. 

“I didn't mean to,” I explained. 

“I know you didn't. I'm sure everything will be fine by the time we get to the studio. Just apologize.”

“I will,” I nodded and sighed.

“You care about her obviously. You just met her and you care about her.”

“She's adorable and sweet and funny,” I shrugged. 

 

“She's a little Harry, Lou. Who she is, is a mini Harry. He is funny and sweet and come on mate, those dimples are adorable!”

“They are,” I nodded with a blush. 

“You are good with kids Lou, I honestly don't know why you hate them,” he commented. 

“I don't hate them, I just don't believe in being a father right now,” I explained. 

“What are you going to do when she gets attached and you get attached to the both of them? Let them fly across seas and live as if you never met once the movie is done with?” he asked. 

“I won't get attached,” I shook my head. 

“Well if you don't hop on the Harry train, then I sure as hell will,” he smirked. 

“You aren't even gay, back off,” I hissed. He chuckled, 

“he is like Zac fucking Efron, I'll turn gay for him!”

“Seriously, fuck off,” I grumbled, but all he did was laugh. 

~~~~

Harry’s pov:  
“Yes daddy?” Olivia came into the kitchen and looked at me timidly. 

“Breakfast sweetie,” I explained and held up the plate. She nodded and climbed into the seat that was next to the counter. I put the plate in front of her and watched her start eating before I joined. 

“I'm sorry daddy,” she said and I looked up to see her crying again. I sighed and walked around the counter, pulling her against my chest. 

“No more crying princess. All is forgiven,” I promised and kissed her head. 

“I love you.”

“I love you more baby,” I smiled and pulled her away so I could wipe her tears.

“L-Louis said I could paint his nails again as long as I ask,” she explained. I nodded, 

“when did he tell you this?”

“Just a minute ago when I went to the door to say bye,” she explained and started in on her pancakes. 

“Oh,” I looked at her but she was oblivious to my curiosity, “what did he say?” She shrugged, 

“just that he would like blue instead of purple and that you don't have time for friends and that's why you don't have a lot. Oh and that he would see me later. Then he kissed me bye and left.”

“He kissed you goodbye?” I questioned; pleasantly surprised. 

“Mhm, my forehead. Like you do all the time. I really like him daddy. He is funny and nice, don't you think?”

“Yes sweetheart. I agree,” I nodded and went back to my plate. 

“He is pretty too. I like his eyes,” she continued. 

“Yeah,” I agreed. 

“You should ask him on a date.” I started choking on my bite of pancakes and quickly had to wash it down with orange juice. 

“Excuse me?” She shrugged and looked up at me through her eyelashes, 

“you haven't been on one in a long time and he spent the night. Plus he is pretty and funny!”

“Olivia, sweetie,” I sighed, “you don't mind it being just us two right? You don't mind not having another dad in the picture, do you?”

“I love it being us two, but I just was thinking was all,” she explained. I chuckled, 

“I like that you are thinking, but think about something else alright?”

“Okay daddy,” she giggled. Once we finished breakfast we went into the living room and watched tv until I had to go and get to the studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Comments, kudos?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone pointed out that it might be easier to just post all the chapters I already have on here, that way I wont get confused when I update Wattpad and here. So that's what I'll do, I just didn't want to overwhelm anyone with nine chapters, but oh well. Yeah so all together its nine chapters since I updated again today. Get ready!!

Harry’s pov:  
“You brought her?” Niall asked as he hurried next to me as I walked into the studio. Olivia was in my arms, sitting on my hip and laying her head on my shoulder. 

“Yes, where else would she go? I don't have a babysitter here Niall,” I pointed out. 

“I know, I shouldn't be surprised. Hi sweetheart,” he smiled at his goddaughter. 

“Hi Uncle Niall,” she smiled brightly. 

“You’re five now right? Aren't you too old to be carried?” he teased. I could imagine the pout she was giving him. 

“Nooo, daddy will carry me until I'm fifty. Won't you daddy?”

“Sure baby, but I might drop you by then,” I chuckled and set her feet on the ground. She laughed and grabbed Niall’s hand and skipped next to him as he pulled her to the dessert table. Barely eight in the morning and he is going to let her eat chips and cookies, what an Uncle. I chuckled and turned to find Lou waving me over, ready to start my hair and makeup. I walked over but before I reached her Louis slid in front of me and looked up to me. 

“Hi,” he said quietly. I could hear the nervousness in his voice which made me feel bad. 

“Hi,” I said back and added a light smile. 

“I wanted to say sorry. I had no right reprimanding you and your parenting. It wasn't my intention at all, but I did, so I'm sorry,” he explained. I shook my head, 

“I was being stupid. I shouldn't have yelled at you, you were trying to help. Don't even worry about it.”

“So we are good?” he asked hopefully. 

“Absolutely,” I smiled. 

“Good, or else our first kissing scene would have been really awkward today!”

“Kissing scene?” I went wide eyed and followed after him as he turned and walked away from me. “It's the first day!”

“Oh Harry, don't sound so sad to be kissing me. You should feel privileged, your lips are kissing the one and only Louis Tomlinson’s,” he smirked and looked behind him to me. I laughed and shook my head, 

“It's an honor to kiss me, Louis.”

“Mm, I'll make sure to wear extra chapstick then sir Styles,” he said in a posh voice. 

“As you should,” I nodded with a ‘hmph’ and winked. We both laughed but I got pulled away by Lou. 

“Honest Harry, you can flirt later, let me do your hair!” she whined and sat me in the movie seat. 

“Wasn't flirting,” I pouted. 

“Sure you weren't,” she nodded. I sent daggers to her through the mirror which only made her laugh. 

“Daddy!” Olivia ran over to me. 

“Yes love?” 

“Niall is going to drive around on the golf car and said I can ride with him and yell, please can I?” 

“Niall, please be careful okay?” I told the boy who followed my five year old to me. 

“Of course father,” he smirked and picked her up, walking away. 

“Sometimes I forget that he is actually your manager,” Lou chuckles. 

“I forget every day,” I agreed. 

~~~

“Scene 3, first kiss, annddd action!” they called. 

“Luke! Luke! Please wait!” Louis or Jamison called. I turned and looked at him surprised, 

“you followed me?”

 

“You didn't even say bye,” Louis pouted.

“I know what you are doing, and you can't,” I sighed. 

“And why can't I?” Louis questioned. 

“I'm only here for the summer Louis, it won't work. I-”

“CUUTT,” our director yelled. I turned from the scene and looked at him confused. 

“You said my name, not my characters name,” Louis explained with a chuckle. 

“Oh,” I mumbled dumbly, “sorry.”

“It's fine, we'll take it from Louis’ line, places,” Ben called. 

“Scene 3, first kiss take two, anddd action!”

“And why can't I?” Louis repeated his lines. 

“I'm only here for the summer Jamison, it won't work. I can't do that to myself, to you,” I motioned between us with my hand. 

“You haven't even given me a chance and you're already turning me down,” he sighed and looked to his feet. I cupped his cheeks in my hands and made him look up at me. He leaned into the touch and fluttered his eyes. 

“Not because I want to, I'm just preventing the inevitable,” I smiled down at him sadly. 

“That's not fair to me or yourself,” Louis points out. 

“You've known me for two days and the first night I was drunk, don't be thick headed James,” I shook my head and dropped my hands from his face, turning to walk away. His hand quickly grabs mine and he is hurrying in front of me.

“At least kiss me once, please,” he added when my face conveyed one of nervousness. We kept our eyes locked for a few seconds before I reached down to cup his face and pull him into me. His arms wound around my neck, my arms going around his torso and I pulled him tighter into me. 

“ANd cut!” Ben yelled. I slowly released Louis and he dropped his arms from my neck. “Perfect, absolutely fantastic. It was a rough start, but we got through the first three scenes so lets call it a day!” It was rough. The first part we filmed, Louis and I couldn’t stop laughing so we had to keep doing retakes, and the second part him and I couldn't remember our lines. It was three in the afternoon now and everyone was exhausted. Olivia was on a couch near my makeup area sleeping. 

“I can't believe our first kiss was on screen, such a disappointment. I knew you would be a good kisser,” Louis teased. I rolled my eyes and followed him off set. 

“As if you actually wanted to kiss me. It probably hasn't even crossed your mind until today.”

“I'll keep that information to myself Curly. What are you doing for the rest of the day?” I shrugged, 

“Olivia has been cooped up here all day so I'll probably take her site seeing and buy her dinner and a few things. How about you?”

“I would offer to be your tour guide, but I have to be to the studio in an hour, shame,” he fake sighed. 

“You are just full of sarcasm now aren't you? But the studio for what?” I questioned confused. 

“I'm dropping a surprise rap cd,” he smirked. 

“You rap?” I asked surprised. 

“Not one bit, no, that would be something though! I'd probably copy Jason Derulo and at the beginning of all my songs it would be like “Louis Tomlinson” in a cool way.” he laughed. I laughed as well, knowing exactly what he was talking about. “No Styles, I sing a bit. Dabble here and there and Zayn thinks I should release a song and see how it does.”

“That's pretty cool actually. What's your song?” I questioned. 

“I have multiple and we are going to see which sounds best in studio, plus I'm still writing. I'll keep you posted,” he winked. I rolled my eyes at him again, 

“thanks, maybe I can be your first collaboration when you get #1 on Itunes.”

“Mm,” he hummed, “maybe, but Ariana Grande already said the same thing so I'll have to chose between you two and I think we know the obvious choice.”

“Him; because you’re gay,” Lou chuckled as she walked by us. Louis’ jaw dropped in mock offence, 

“excuse you Mrs. Teasdale! I may be gay, but I can appreciate a pretty girl, just like you!”

“I'm married!” she called back. 

“That never stops anyone!” I heard Lou laugh brightly and I chuckled. 

“You are actually pretty funny Louis,” I shook my head. 

“Well thanks babe, but you are going to have to get better flirting skills if you want to date me,” he explained and picked up his bags. 

“I wasn't flirting, nor was I trying to date you,” I grumbled. 

“Hey now, don't give up. I'll be easy on you, no worries. I'll see you tomorrow babes, breakfast on me?” he winked and patted my cheek as he walked by me. 

“You are full of yourself Louis!” I called to him. 

“Say that when you aren't looking at my arse!” I groaned and spun around shaking my head. A loud burst of laughter came from my left and I turned to see Niall almost on the ground. He was clenching his stomach and leaned over, bright red laughing. 

“That whole conversation was too funny. Who is that man? I'm going to marry him if you don't!” 

“Well he is all yours then,” I grumbled and turned to gather my things. 

“He is so funny, he is clever, I love it!” Niall continued, still laughing. 

“Mhm, hilarious,” I mumbled and threw my bag over my shoulder. I walked over to the couch and slid my arms under Olivia so I could pick her up. I sat her up in my arms so her bum was resting on my arm and her face was on my shoulder. She took a deeper breath in her sleep and rubbed her nose before falling back asleep. 

“You weren't even flirting but he so made it seem like you were! What a legend.”

“Niall, I hate you, you do know that right”?”

“You don't hate me. He was just having some fun,” he shrugged and followed me out as I called a goodbye to everyone. 

“I know he was, and I don't mind that it was at my expense,” I explained. A clicking caught my ear and I turned to the area the sound came from, confused. Paparazzi aren't suppose to be near the studio. I saw the camera get quickly tucked behind the bush and rolled my eyes. These people are unbelievable sometimes. 

“I'll see you tomorrow,” Niall smiled and leaned over, kissing Olivia’s head. 

“Bye Ni,” I told him and turned to go to my car. I opened the back door and put Olivia in and buckled her in before getting in the front and turning on the car. I pulled out and onto the road, turning on my gps. I typed in looking for restaurants and the closest one came up, telling me to go right. I followed the directions there and shut the car off. I got Olivia out again and started bouncing her, trying to wake her up. 

“Daddy,” she whined, “stoppp.”

“It's time to wake up baby, we are going to eat some real food and then go shopping, alright?”

“Shopping for me?” she questioned excitedly but still half asleep.

“And who else would we be shopping for?” I questioned and tickled her tummy. She giggled and grabbed my neck when she leaned back in my arms to get away from my hand and was worried I would drop her. 

“We should get Louis something too!” she said happily as I walked us into the restaurant. 

“Oh yeah, like what?” I asked and set her down as the host asked booth or table. 

“Booth please,” I nodded and grabbed Olivia’s hand as he led us to the secluded table. I thanked him and sat while my daughter sat across from me. 

“Maybe we will see a shirt, or maybe he likes wearing headbands like you cuz he has long hairs too!” 

“Okay, well if you see something, you can buy him it,” I agreed. She was getting attached, and there was nothing I could do but watch and hope her heart doesn't get broken at the age of five.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson is smitten!

Louis’ pov:  
“Louis!” Olivia yells and runs to me.

“Why hello princess, good morning!” I smile and go down to my knees so I'm at her level. She hugs me quickly and then shows me the bag in her hand. Harry walks up behind her and stands as I place my hands on her hips and laugh as she bounces around. 

“Daddy took me to the mall yesterday and I bought you something!” she cheers. 

“You did?” I ask surprised and look up at Harry confused. He shrugs and gives me a small smile. I smile back and turn my attention back to his daughter. 

“Here!” I take the bag from her and open it, peaking in. 

“Oh,” I says and pull out the chain. 

“Do you like it?” she asks giddy. 

“I do, yes. It matches yours,” I point out. I look at the necklace hanging from her neck and see the shark tooth. Hers has a silver top and mine has a gold. 

“They are friendship necklaces! We bought a longer chain for yours. Daddy said he wasn't sure if you would wear it, so you don't have to if you don't want to,” she explains. 

“This is lovely Olivia. I'm never going to take it off,” I promise as I drop the bag and lock the necklace around my neck. She cheers happily which makes me smile and lean to kiss her cheek. 

“Boys, we need you to start getting ready!” Maria calls out. 

“How about you go find Uncle Niall, Liv?” Harry cuts in. She nods and runs off to go find him. I stand up and look at Harry with raised eyebrows. 

“What?” he shrugs innocently and turns to walk off. 

“You allowed your daughter to pick out similar necklaces and used your own money to buy them for her and I?”

“I guess so,” he nods and sits in the chair so Lou can do his hair and makeup. 

“Why? You don't even have something like that with her, do you?”

“She has my blood and calls me daddy, I don't need a necklace to connect us,” he points out. 

“Fair, but why? You don't care?” I asked and crossed my arms, looking at him through the mirror. 

“She's already attached,” he shrugs, “alls I can do is hope you don't break her heart.” I drop my hands and look at him softly, 

“I would never. That's not what I want to do in any way.”

“Good, then we are fine. She asked if she could buy you something if she saw something she liked and I told her yes. She saw the friendship necklaces in Claire’s and asked if she could get one for the two of you. I figured I would take her to an actual jewelry store instead, so the thing was at least something you would look good wearing. She had her eyes set on a cookie and milk pendent, it was horrid.”

“So it's real?” I asked and picked the necklace off my chest to look at it. He shrugs again and nods at what Lou says to him. “Well thank you Harry, I appreciate it.” He shrugs it off again and we look at each other for a minute in the mirror before I turn to leave. 

“Um where is my kiss on the cheek?” he says cheekily. I don't think he expects me to actually walk back to him and kiss his cheek, but I do. 

“Thank you,” I whisper into his ear as I pull away. I can see him flush and look at me surprised, but I just turn away to find my makeup artist. 

~~

“You’re in love!”

“I am not in love!” I snap, “I'm just beyond flattered.”

“I just can't believe he let her get them,” Zayn shakes his head and looks at my necklace that he is holding off my chest. 

“Me either, do you think- like that it means something?”

“What do you mean?” he asks and looks up to me, dropping the tooth. 

“I don't know,” I shrug and plop down onto his couch, “to Harry.”

“You mean as if it's a gift from Harry and not just his daughter?” I nod and look down at the pendent. It's gold on top and holds the shark tooth and it's just-beautiful. “Do you want it to be?” Zayn asks as he takes the seat next to me. I shrug again, 

“I don't know.”

“Can we get past the part of you denying that you possibly like him, so we can talk about it?”

“I don't possibly like him.”

“Lou-”

“I do like him,” I pout. Zayn smiles brightly and throws his arms around my shoulders. 

“I'm so proud of you Louis! What changed your mind?”

“Well besides the fact that he is beautiful and British? He has a naturally kind heart, but that doesn't stop him from standing up for himself. He is cheeky and funny and those dimples compliment his smile perfectly. Plus he is definitely the best kisser I've ever kissed,” I ramble. 

“Better than our drunken kiss?” Zayn pouts, mock offended. 

“Never bring that up in front of Harry, please,” I whine. 

“Oh hush, I'm sure him and Niall have kissed too,” Zayn laughed. 

“What!?” I groan and Zayn laughs harder.

“One kiss and you’re already head over heels!” 

“I'm not,” I pout. 

“You are and I love it, I haven't seen this side of you in years Louis! This is great! You are finally going to settle down.” 

“Woah, Zayn, slow down. You forgot the fact that Olivia is in the picture, I'm no where close to settling down,” I shook my head vigorously. 

“Olivia loves you mate! She will adore you, why are you so scared?” he sighs. 

“Harry is already worrying about me hurting her, he is probably going to pull the whole “if we try then it affects more than myself. I can't put Olivia through it again” that's what I'm saying,” I explained. 

“Or maybe he likes you too and is hopeing you will grow up and take care of them,” Zayn points out. 

“Why do I have to take care of them?” 

“Because he is definitely the girl in the relationship, plus he had to grow up fast, you would teach him to relax and take some pressure off him.”

“So I should ask him out?”

“Yes, absolutely!” Zayn squeals. 

“Even if it's only been a week and a half and he hated me for most of it?”

“Yes Lou, just see what he says,” Zayn tells me. 

“He is going to laugh in my face and then slap me,” I pout. 

“I doubt that mate,” Zayn laughs brightly. 

~~

Harry’s pov: 

I'm laying next to Louis in the grass, looking up at the stars. 

“Do you know how cliche this is?” I ask him with a smile on my face. 

“I do, yes. I also figured our meeting was cliche so I was continuing with the pattern,” he explains. 

“Our meeting was cliche? Us in a bar, drunk and dirty dancing? C’mon, it's a proper love story,” I joke and elbow his side. He laughs lightly, 

“and you're leaving me at the end of the summer, so I wanted to make our dates cliche, sue me.” My smile faltered a bit, 

“have you ever had a long distance relationship?”

“No,” he shook his head and turned his head to look at me, “have you?”

“Nah,” I shook my head and looked at him out of the corner of my eyes. 

“Are you willing to? You know, if we-I don't know-work?” he asks and props himself onto his elbow to look at me. I turn my attention on him fully and meet his iris blues. 

“Of course Jamison,” I nod. He smiles and nods back before leaning down to kiss my cheek and then lay back down in the cold grass. I wrap my arm under him and pull him into me. 

“Excellent! Cuttt!” our director calls. Louis and I burst out in laughter and he sits up in my arms to look at me. 

“Will you go out with me?”

“What?” I ask confused and finally drop my hand from his arm. I have to look up at him from where I'm still laying down. 

“A date, will you accompany me on a date?” he explains. I'm stupid enough to look around me even though he is definitely talking to me. 

“Me?” I squeak out. 

“A simple no would do, you don't have to act stupid,” he mumbles and goes to get up. 

“No!” I say frantically and grab his arm to keep him in place. He looks at me with his eyebrows raised. “I was just surprised, I -I'd love too Lou, honest,” I smile up at him. 

“Yeah?” he smiles happily and I nod, “good. Great! Tomorrow night then?” 

“Yeah sure,” I agree, biting the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling too much. 

“Okay, I'll see you then. I'll text you,” he explains and gets up. I stay laying in the fake grass with a dumb smile on my face. 

“Hi Daddy!” Olivia laughs brightly as she looks down at me. I look up at her surprised. 

“Livia,” I say back in realization. My daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may or may not be smut in this chapter, idk, maybe if you squint

Harry’s pov:  
“No Niall, I just wasn't thinking,” I complain. My phone is in between my shoulder and my ear while I'm sitting on my laptop in the hotel. The clock reads three in the morning meaning Olivia is fast asleep; exactly where I should be. 

“You are overthinking everything. It's tree in the morning mate, get some sleep,” Niall yawns and I catch it. 

“I can't! I have to call this date off. I didn't even think about how this could affect Olivia! Jesus, I should have said no!” 

“No you shouldn't have! Haz, honestly! This is good for you!”

“No it's not because you know how attached I get and it's going to happen and we live a billion miles away and I can't ask him to move to London can I? Should I ask him? What if he wants to me to move here? Ni, England is home! I love the states but I'd miss home and I can't just pack Olivia up and move across the world! I was being selfish! I was-”

“You are rambling and I can't deal with it at this time. Haz, he asked for one date. I'll watch Olivia at your hotel while you go out and see if you enjoy his company. That's all the first date is about. If you like him then you can have more and maybe it will lead to having to figure out a home for the three of you, but why worry about that now? So you will be going on that date and you will enjoy yourself and you will have a second. Can I go to bed now?” he begs. I sigh, 

“you’re right. Okay, yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks Niall, night.”

“Goodnight Haz, no problem mate!” he cheered and hung up. I dropped my phone from my shoulder and looked at my laptop fully. I was on twitter, scrolling through my feed. I would retweet some fans posts and favorite or follow others. 

“Daddy?” I turned surprised and looked at my daughter who has tears streaming down her face and is rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. 

“Baby, hey, what's wrong?” I question worriedly and shut my laptop, getting up. I sweep her off her feet and hold her to my chest. “What's wrong Olivia, shhhh,” I shush her as she tightens her grip on my shirt. I rock her softly in my arms, waiting for her to stop crying. “Did you have a bad dream?” 

“Yea-” she whimpers. 

“Ooh baby, you’re okay. Shh darling, I got you,” I promise and rock her more as I walk into the kitchen. I keep her in my arms as I use one hand to get some milk from the fridge and put it in a pot to heat it up. I shift side to side while standing in front of the stove, waiting for the milk to heat up. Olivia isn't crying anymore, but she's still sniffling and obviously scared. I heat the milk for only a minute, not wanting it to be too hot to drink. I pull it off the stove and turn off the flame before going to a bag my mum sent with her and pulling her sippy cup from it. 

Yes she is too old for one, but I use them when I am giving her a drink to go to bed with, that way it doesn't spill. I pour the milk into the cup over the sink and put the top on before holding it to her arm. 

“Want some warm milk?” I question. 

“Yes,” she mumbles and pulls her face from my neck to grab the cup from me. She lays back against me and starts drinking. I bounce her a little as I go into the room and grab her baby blanket from her bed. She still sleeps with it. I sit on my bed carefully and lay her down before laying down next to her. She stays on her back but I turn on my side and run my hand through her curls watching her drink. 

“I remember when you were a baby, you hated sleeping alone. You would cry for hours if I put you in your nursery. It was horrid,” I explained with a smile. 

“Really? What did you do?” she asked and pulled the cup from her mouth.

“I would bring you in my room and lay you down on your belly, right here,” I pointed to my upper chest, “you drooled in my neck and sometimes kicked and punched me, but you would sleep the whole night. You were probably almost two when I got you to sleep in your own room.”

“I think I remember that,” she nods. 

“Oh yeah?” I asked amused. She obviously doesn't since she was so young, but I wouldn't say a thing. She nods and sits up crawling to me. 

“Lay down daddy.” I follow her instructions and lay down. She crawls onto me and lays down, exactly how I just described to her. I placed my hand on her back and rubbed, 

“you okay now baby?”

“Yeah, tired daddy,” she yawns. 

“Okay, goodnight Liv. Love you,” I kiss her head. 

“All the stars daddy,” she promises in my neck. 

~*~

“Nervous?” Niall asks. Olivia is in the living room, coloring and I am at the door getting ready to leave. 

“I might be,” I shrug and stuff my phone into my back pocket.

“Where are you meeting him?”

“His house,” I say.

“His house?”

“He’s cooking,” I explain. 

“That's different. Usually you just eat out,” Niall points out. 

“I like this. It shows he's putting in more effort than bringing me to a resturaunt. Liv, I'm leaving!” I call. I hear her get up and come running in. 

“Bye daddy! Have fun! Tell Lou I said hi!” she cheers. I give her a hug and kiss before she runs back into the living room. I hear her cough and sigh, maybe I should stay. 

“Go. I'll tell you if it gets worse. Have fun Harry,” Niall pats my back and pushes me out the door. I chuckle and pull out my phone to tell Louis I'm on my way. He sends a thumbs up emoji once I'm in my car and I use google maps to get to his house. It's on a hill and behind gates so it's private. The gate buzzes open and I pull into the driveway. Okay. No big deal. I got this. It's just a date. I climb out and lock the door before going to the front door and ringing the door bell. I should have knocked. What if the bell doesn't work? Then I would be awkwardly standing here, but if I knock I'll sound impatient. 

“Hi!” Louis smiles as he opens the door. 

“Doorbell works,” I say. He looks at me confused and laughs, 

“it does.” 

“I meant hi,” I smile and run a hand through my hair. He nods and steps aside, 

“come in. I just finished cooking so it's ready when you are.”

“Great I'm starved,” I smiled honestly. I haven't aten all day because of nerves. 

“I hope it's good, I've never cooked it before,” he explains. I follow him into the kitchen; glancing down to his bum. His jeans hug him perfectly. “Do you like red or white wine?” I snapped my gaze up to meet his as he turned back to look at me. 

“Uhm, red please,” I cough hopeing he didn't catch me staring. Appreciating. He smirks and turns to reach into the cupboard for the wine and glasses. 

“Hows Liv?” he asks. 

“She's good. I think she's getting sick. She woke up last night around three crying about a bad dream and slept till noon today. She was coughing before I left,” I explain and thank him as he hands me a glass. He pulls out two plates and I watch him get the meal on them. 

“Oh, poor baby. I'm sure it's only a small cold or something,” he smiles and turns to hand me a plate. I thank him and we go and take a seat at the table, across from each other. 

“Hopefully, she said hi by the way,” I remember. I look at his neck and find that he is still wearing the necklace meaning he doesn't take it off and only put it on when he will see her. He nods and I look down at the meal. 

“It's chicken stuffed with mozzarella cheese, wrapped in parma ham, with some homemade mashed potatoes on the side.”

“It looks amazing Lou,” I compliment and start cutting into the chicken. He thanks me and we continue talking over dinner. I help him with the dishes after and we go into the living room.

“How was it?” he asked as he sat down. I took the seat next to him and smiled, 

“it was really good! I'm so full.”

“Good, I was worried it would be like the movies and I'd burn everything so we would end up with pizza,” he joked. I laughed and shrugged, 

“I still would have enjoyed myself.”

“That's the first meal I've cooked actually,” he sipped his drink. 

“Ever?” I asked surprised. He nodded, 

“I have a chef cause I can't cook for shit,” he laughs. I join and shake my head, 

“obviously you can because that was delicious.”

“And you aren't just saying that?” 

“Of course not,” I promise as my phone starts ringing. I reach into my pocket and see that it's Niall. “It's Niall, I'm really sorry, but can I take the call? It might be about Olivia,” I explain. 

“Oh go right ahead, don't worry,” he smiled kindly. I smiled back and answered. 

“Hey sorry. I didn't want to worry you, but I don't know what medicine to get?”

“Medicine?”

“Yeah, she threw up after dinner and her cough has gotten worse so I'm at the store with her,” he explains. 

“She threw up? What did you guys eat?” I questioned panicked. It's not the first time she's been sick, but it's one of the few times and I'm not there. 

“We ordered in and she got spaghetti,” he sighed and answered a question Olivia asked on the other line. 

“Is she okay? Is she running a fever?” I ask. He fumbles around for a minute and then says her heads a little warm. I sigh, 

“okay so find one that says it helps with an upset stomach and fever. Oh and make sure it says kids and when you give it to her you need to give it to her with juice, not soda.”

“Alright, I'll handle it from here. I'll see you later,” he cheers into the phone. 

“Yeah, c’ya, bye,” I sigh and hang up. “She's getting worse,” I tell him when I meet his worried gaze. 

“I won't be offended if you need to leave. I totally understand.” I shook my head, 

“I trust Niall. He will call if he needs me there.” He smiles brightly at that and we decide to watch a movie. He gets up to get us more wine while I get up and put in a movie. He comes back and holds up the bottle, 

“might as well.” I laugh and agree, taking my seat. “What did you put in?” 

“50 First Dates,” I explain and hold my glass out for him as he fills it. 

“Ahh great movie,” he nods and we sit back to watch it. By the middle of the movie Louis and I aren't even watching it. We’ve finished the bottle of wine and were now making out. I'm laying back on the couch and he's on top of me. I slid my hand up the back of his shirt, trying to get it off him. He sits up and pulls it off him quickly before leaning back down to continue kissing. He slides his hands up my shirt and rests his hands on my ribs. Goosebumps rise at the coldness of his hands, but I don't want him to move them.

“Bedroom?” he mumbles into the kiss and I nod. We don't move for another few minutes until he pulls away and pulls me up. I keep my hand in his as I follow him up the stairs and into his room. We fall onto the bed, me on top of him this time. We get back into the heated make out session as I work on unbuttoning his pants. 

“Your arse looks heavenly in these pants,” I tell him as I pull away from his lips and move to his neck. 

“It will look better with your hands on it, hurry up and get these pants off me,” he groans. I chuckle into his neck and finally pull them off him. He flips us over and straddles my hips, leaning down to suck on my neck. He gets my pants off easily and then he is reaching in his side draw. He pulls out the lube and condom, grinding his hips into me. 

“Fuck Lou, you’re so hot,” I hiss. I move my hands down to his bum, squeezing. He moans and falls into me. “Fuck,” I moan and roll back over. I lean back down and kiss him while I bring my hand up to his groin. He moans out as I rub him over his boxers. I get sick of the cloth easily so I pull them off and grab his thighs, pushing them up so he is more open for me. I pull my mouth away from him and look down, “beautiful.” I trail kisses down his chest and stomach. I kiss his hip as he bucks his hips wanting more. 

“Harry, babe, please,” Louis whines. I smile up at him and leave another kiss on his hip before I grab the condom and lube. I get the condom on and lube it up before realizing I should prep him. 

“I have to prep you,” I point out. He shakes his head, 

“no I'm fine. I want to feel you anyways.” I moan loudly and grab him, yanking him to me. He smirks into the kiss and I line up with him. I push in, breaking from the kiss as I moan. 

“Holy hell,” I hiss. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, you’re big,” he moans. I bottom out and rest my head on his shoulder needing to relax. 

“Your tight,” I groan. 

“Well I don't go around fucking everything that walks by!” I laugh and kiss behind his ear before moving my hips. It's amazing and some of the best sex I've had. We come together and I pull out of him. I tie the condom and throw it in the trash by the bed. “That was so good.”

“The best,” I smile and pull him to me. He flips onto his side and I follow so I can spoon him. 

“Are you staying the night?” he asks. 

“I can't,” I sigh. 

“Why?” he pouts. 

“Olivia,” I point out. 

“Stay a little while, for a nap,” he begs. I look at the clock on his wall and see that it's only ten. I pull him tighter into me and pull the blankets over us. I kiss his head before closing my eyes to welcome a nap. 

~*~

 

Louis’ pov: 

 

“Louis.” 

“No,” I groan.”

“Lou, I got to go,” Harry sighs. I peel my eyes open and look at him. My face is squished against the bed and he is crouched down in front of the bed, dressed and looking at me. 

“Time is it?” I mumble and rub my eyes. 

“Two.”

“In the morning?” 

“Yeah,” he answers and I groan, 

“come back to bed.” He chuckles and shakes his head, 

“I can't,” he pouts, “give me a kiss so I can leave.” 

“If I don't give you one does that mean you can't leave?”

“No, it means you don't get a kiss before I go,” he smiles. I pout but pucker my lips. He leans in and kisses me twice before pulling away. “We have a free day today,” he points out. 

“Mmmm, I know,” I hum, “we could do something? Livia too. Oh well since she's sick we could just spend the day at your hotel watching movies and shit.”

“You could come with me now? I'll make breakfast for us when we get up and we can shower. She’d be excited to see you when she got up,” he smiles. I smile brightly, 

“I'll get dressed.” I get up as he sits on the bed to watch me. He dog whistles making me laugh and flip him the bird. I pull on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before packing a pair of shorts and shirt for when I get up. I put my bag over my shoulder and rub my eyes again, yawning. 

“Come on,” he smiled and stood up. I followed him out and we decided to just take his car. He said he would drop me back off whenever. The car ride didn't take long and it was mostly silent since we were both so tired. The roads weren't busy since it was two in the morning and it was kind of nice to see all the streets and lights at this time of night. He parks in the parking lot and we get out. He waits for me and I smile up at him tiredly. 

“Almost there,” he smiles. My smile grows and I lean into his side as he throws his arm around my shoulders. We walked into the lobby which was empty besides the boy behind the counter of the check in. He nodded towards us as he looked at us before turning back to his phone. We stepped into the elevator and he leaned against the back wall. I was in front of him so I leaned into him and put my face in his neck, closing my eyes. 

“M so tired,” I yawned. 

“In two minutes you will be in my nice big bed with me wrapped around you,” he promised. 

“Perfect,” I hummed. The elevator went all the way up to the 18th floor and finally dinged. I pushed myself off him and walked with him to his room. I watched him pull out his card and scan it so the door opened. When we walked in we found Niall asleep on the couch and Olivia laying on him. Harry walked over and picked her up and held her in his arm while he woke Niall. 

“Aye mate, late night?” Niall asks while stretching. He sits up and looks at me surprised, “hi!” 

“Hi,” I smile and whisper. 

“I'm home so you can either head out or stay on the couch for the night. I'm sorry for the late night,” he tells him and rocks Olivia who is groaning in her sleep. 

“No problem. She was knocked out soon after her medicine and has been asleep since. It seemed to help with her fever though,” he explained. 

“Thanks again Ni,” Harry smiles and goes into one of the rooms to put her to bed. I watch Niall get up and put his shoes on, “you guys smell like sex.” I look at him wide eyed and he laughs. “If you hurt either of them, I'll make sure he's the last person you ever have sex with.” 

“Got it,” I nod. He smiles, 

“great! Have fun! See you later!” I wave politely as he leaves before sighing and turning back around as Harry comes back into the living room. 

“I'm exhausted,” he groans and cocks his head, “ready?” I nod and follow him into the other bedroom. I drop my bag and climb right into the bed. He laughs and changes out of his clothes into sweatpants and a shirt. 

“You didn't have to put on clothes just for me,” I tease. He smiles as he climbs in next to me, 

“I do it so if Olivia comes in, I'm not naked.” 

“I couldn't imagine!” He laughs and I am already in love with the sound. 

“Goodnight,” he whispers and pulls me into his chest. 

“Goodnight babe,” I sigh happily and kiss his neck. I am so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know who tops is a problem with some people so I tried to make it where they switch. Louis topped this time, but Harry obviously bottoms usually hence Olivia lol


	7. Chapter 7

Louis’ pov:  
I felt someone poking my cheek and I almost swung my leg out to kick them, but thought better. I peeled open my eyes and was faced with Olivia, not Zayn. Good thing I didn't kick. 

“Hey princess,” I smile tiredly. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail so it was out of her face and she was still in her nightgown. She was pale and her nose was red and the bags under her eyes were visible. I turned a bit to see if Harry was next to me still. He isn't. 

“Daddy is cooking breakfiss and says you were here and I could come see you,” she explains. 

“Oh so he told you to poke me until I woke up?” I asked and scooped her up. She giggled and shook her head. 

“Course not. He said jump on the bed until you wake!”

“No!” I gasped. She laughed brightly and laid on my chest, putting her face in my neck. 

“How are you feeling love?” I asked and pulled the blanket up over her. 

“Sick,” she mumbled. 

“I'm sorry Liv, still look beautiful,” I promised. 

“Love you Lou,” she whispered. 

“I love you too princess.” I turned my chin so I could kiss her head. We stayed quiet then and I spent the few minutes rubbing her back. I sighed and opened my eyes looking at the doorway. Harry was leaning against it and smiled when he saw me awake. 

“Hi,” I smiled and whispered not sure if Olivia was asleep or not. 

“Breakfast is done,” he smiled. I was more excited then I should me. I carefully got up and laid Olivia down on the bed. She woke immediately, 

“where are you going?” I looked at her surprised by her frightened tone. 

“I'm going to eat some breakfast. Want some or do you want to sleep?” I asked softly and rubbed her stomach. 

“Go with you,” she explained and lifted her arms up. I hoisted her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms under her bum and carried her. Harry was still in the doorway so I stopped in front of him and leaned up; pecking his lips. 

“Morning babe,” I smiled and walked into the kitchen. The counter was loaded with different breakfast foods making my stomach growl. “This looks so good!”

“I made waffles, bacon, eggs, fruit salad, hashbrowns, sausage, toast, and granola with yogurt,” Harry smiled. 

“What are you feeding my whole family, go-shh,” I corrected since Olivia was in my arms. 

“Just eat,” he laughed and handed me a plate. “Liv, baby, are you hungry?”

“No daddy,” she answered. I bounced her a bit before setting my plate down and adding some eggs to it with one hand. 

“You should eat something love, just a little. It helps when you’re sick. You can eat off my plate,” I tell her and she nods. I fill it with eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and two waffles. I join Harry at the table and sit across from him. Liv sits on my lap and I keep my arm wrapped around her while I talk to Harry. I feed her bites of my eggs and toast and she eats a full waffle but she doesn't want any meat. 

“I need to go to the store and pick some things up. Would you mind staying here with her?” he asks as we finish. I shake my head, 

“course not, but I can run to the store. You stay with her. Just make me a list or tell me what you want and I'll go.”

“Are you sure?” he asks and takes my plate from in front of me and brings it to the sink. I get up and fix Olivia in my arms, following him. 

“Of course, plus I've always wanted to drive a Range Rover,” I smirk. He laughs and I wink before turning into the living room. I lay Olivia down and go back in the kitchen to help Harry clean up. After the kitchen is clean he makes a list and gives me money. I would have insisted on me paying, but I hadn't brought my wallet. 

“I'm going like this so when you are connected to me and they say mean things about my style I expect you to go on twitter and fight back,” I joke as I stuff the money and my phone into the pocket of my sweats. Harry laughs brightly, my plan, and snakes his arms down my back and to my bum as he steps to me. He leans down and bites my collar bone and squeezes my bottom. I accidently let out a squeal and lean up into him. 

“I'm be like your knight and shining armor,” he mumbles. I smile into his chest, nibbling on the skin there. He pulls away and cups my face in his hands, bringing me up to his lips. 

“It's in,” I mumble against his lips. He pulls away and looks at me confused, 

“what's in?”

“The saying. You are my knight in shining armor, love,” I muse and lean back up to kiss him. He laughs making me pull away again. 

“Get you arse to the store,” he smacked my arse and we walked into the living room. 

“Liv! Hey what's wrong?” he rushed to her and I just noticed she was crying. I hurried over, worried I had done something wrong when I laid her their on the couch. 

“It hurts Daddy- please it h-hurts. Owww- dad-daddy daddy please,” she sobbed. 

“What hurts? What is it? What can I do?” he asked panicked. His hands were hovering above her like he wanted to touch her but was scared to. I wanted to scoop her up and rock her, but I obviously won't. 

“Everything, it all hurts. My whole body daddy, please make it stop. I-no more, no more,” she continued crying. 

“What can I do Liv? Help daddy out, tell me what you need. Can I hold you? Do you want medicine? Want to go to the doctors? Want Louis? What do you need baby?”

“Y-you please daddy,” she begs. 

“I'm right here, I got you,” he answers and scoops her up. He holds her tight against his chest and looks up at me. 

“I'm going to leave so I can find some medicine that will help with pain. I'll be back as quick as possible,” I explain and lean down. I kiss his temple before kissing the back of her head. I grab the keys from off the counter and head out of the room and the building. When I get outside the paparazzi are waiting. 

“Louis! You and Harry left your house very late yesterday just to come here? Why?” one of them ask as he follows me to the car. 

“Olivia is sick,” I explain and unlock Harry’s car. 

“Where are you going?”

“Store to pick up things for her, have a nice day,” I tell him as I shut the door. They continue taking pictures and video as I pull out of the lot and head to Food 4 Less. It's the closest one to the hotel and I don't want to take longer than necessary when she is in so much pain. My phone starts ringing as I get out of the truck and lock it. I answer it without looking at the screen. 

“Yeah?”

“Hey mate,” Zayn says. 

“Hey what's up?” I ask as I grab a cart and start looking for the medicine aisle. 

“Wanted to call and ask how the date went?”

“Oh, it was perfect. I cooked and it turned out well and we talked and started watching a movie until he fucked me,” I answered and looked at the list of things Harry wrote down. 

AM and PM medicine (call if you aren't sure what kind)  
Gingerale  
Gatorade (anything but blue, she won't like it)  
Cough drops (make sure they are for kids)  
Tissues  
Thermometer  
Medicine Syringe  
Anything else you think of or want  
❤You’re the best xxx❤

“So what really happened?” he asked. 

“No that's what really happened. And then he stayed until two and then we both got up and went back to his hotel so we could spend the night together and now I'm at the store picking up a few things because Olivia is sick,” I explained and put the soda and the juice in the cart. 

“You spent the night again? Did he even kiss you goodmorning?” He was teasing I know he was. 

“No, I kissed him goodmorning. Olivia woke me up and we laid in bed together for a bit and then he came in and said breakfast was done and I kissed him good morning and we ate breakfast together,” I explained and turned down the stuffed animal aisle. 

“Huh,” he hummed, “are you shitting me?”

“Not one bit,” I laughed. 

“Jesus you sound like a proper family,” he scoffed. I shrugged, 

“I'm smitten, I'll admit it.”

“I'm happy for you Lou, he's a good guy to fall for.”

“I know. Do you think she would like a dog of a bear more?”

“Dog, so you actually had sex on the first date?” he then asked. 

“We did,” I confirm, “and yes it was good and no you aren't allowed to make any jokes about me bottoming.” I got in line to check out and added a few bars of chocolate into the mix while I was at it. 

“Damn,” he sighed, “well I guess that's good that you got it over with and now can just do it whenever you’re in the mood. So since Liv is sick does this mean you are going to be spending a few nights with him?”

“Hi love,” I smile at the girl cashing me out. She looks tired and I feel bad because it's only the afternoon. She also looks pregnant and young. “But I'm not sure. I probably will. Why?” I ask Zayn. 

“I'm going to throw a party and I was going to ask if I could use your house and since you won't be in it, I will and I'll have it cleaned before you occupy it again.”

“Can you sign this?” I nod and smile and grab the pen from her. 

Louis Tomlinson - Have a lovely day and congrats on the little one. All the love xxx

She thanks me and I push the cart away with the bagged groceries as I say bye to her. 

“I don't care as long as you don't promise them I will make an appearance like last time,” I tell him and put the groceries in the truck. I place the phone on speaker and in the cup holder so I can drive. 

“Won't, and you know that was only because I wanted you to meet Perrie,” he groans. 

“I know, hey has she called?” 

“No,” he mumbles. Him and Perrie Edwards from Little Mix have had a thing for a while now. He had asked her to officially be his girlfriend the last time she was in town, three months ago, and she ran out on him. They had been fucking for the past year whenever she was in California and Zayn fell for her. He was sure she fell for him too, but instead he got a broken heart and an empty voicemail. 

“She will, I'm sure, I'm almost home though so I'll talk to you later alright mate?” 

“Home?” he teased. 

“You know what I mean.”

“I do. Have fun, love you bye,” he laughed and hung up once I said bye. I put my phone and the list back into my pocket. I wanted to keep the list because of Harry’s little note on the bottom. I grabbed the bags and hurried into the hotel. Again, smiling politely to the paparazzi that never leave. I hated elevators because they took so long to arrive, but stairs would obviously take longer. I had to knock on the door for Harry to let me in since I don't have a key. 

“Hey,” I smiled up at him, “how is she?”

“She's in the bath right now. She was asking where you disappeared to,” he chuckles and takes a few bags. We get everything out of the bags and set it all on the counter. 

“What is this?” I turn to look at what he is talking about. 

“It's for her,” I shrug. He smiles widely and then picks up the three chocolate bars, “one for each of us,” I shrug. He nods and takes out the medicine. 

“Will you go check on her while I put everything away and get her some comfy clothes and medicine?” 

“Mhm,” I nod and kiss him when I pass him to go into the bathroom. I can't get enough of his lips. I knock on the door, 

“yeah?”

“Hi princess, can I come in?” I ask when I poke my head in. She's sitting in the bath with bubbles and she's playing with a mermaid barbie. She nods so I go in and sit on the step before the tub and lean against the bath.

“Hows the pain?”

“Feels better. Daddy says the hot water helps it,” she explains and I nod. 

“I got you something so you can have it once you are out. Well daddy got it for you, but I picked it out,” I smile. 

“What is it?” she asks excitedly before sneezing twice. 

“It's a surprise,” I tease after I bless her. 

“So it's from you and daddy?” she asks. 

“Yeah, I guess so,” I nod. She nods and shows me her doll. “Isn't she pretty?”

“Very! Did you color one of her eyes?” The doll had one blue eye and one green eye just like Olivia. 

“Yeah, so she looked like me cause she has brown hairs too, so I pretend she's me as a mermaid,” she explains. 

“That's creative. I think if you were a mermaid you would definitely have a pink tail like she does,” I nod. 

“Really? Why pink?” 

“Because only princesses have pink tails and you’re my princess so you have to have a pink tail!” She laughs, 

“you’re right! Do I get a crown too?”

“Oh absolutely! It would be nice and sparkly with tons of jewels.”

“I love the color pink and sparkles,” she smiles and dips her doll under the water so she can “swim.”

“Liv, are you ready to get out?” Harry asks and comes in. She nods so I stand up and leave so Harry can get her out of the bath. They come into the kitchen together a few minute later. She's wearing a pair of cinderella pjs and her hair is braided back. Harry sets her on the stool and hands her the medicine that is in the syringe and a cup of Gatorade. She pouts, but takes the medicine and tries to wash it down with the juice. We all move to the couch and spend the afternoon watching movies that she picks. The medicine seems to work and keeps the pain away, so that's a point to me for getting it right. She seems to like the stuffed dog, so that also makes me feel good.

“I'm going to go call and have them send up some dinner,” Harry explains and untangles himself from the blankets and Olivia. She comes over to me then and leans against my side to continue watching the movie. I wink up at Harry as he looks at me and smiles. He ends up ordering soup and italian bread and we eat at the table again and it's all so nice. When it gets late he gives Olivia the PM medicine and she gets knocked out by it twenty minutes later. When he gets up to move her to the bed, I force him to sit down and I go and tuck her in. When I come back he is sitting up in the middle of the couch, looking exhausted. I climb on the couch behind him and start massaging his shoulders. He groans and leans into my touch. 

“Ready for bed daddy?” I tease. He moans, 

“fuck Lou, don't turn that word into something sexual. I do not want a boner when my daughter says it to me.” We both laugh and I lean on his back as I wrap my arms around his neck. 

“Come on, I'm tired too,” I tell him. We shut off everything and move into his room. I borrow some of his clothes and climb into bed next to him. He shuts off the lamp and lays on his side, looking at me. 

“Thank you for staying and helping me with her,” he sighs, “I know it wasn't all that exciting.”

“It was a good day actually. I wouldn't want to spend my time with any other people besides you two,” I promise. He leans in and kisses me for a few seconds, but pulls away before it can get too heated. 

“Goodnight,” he smiles and pecks my lips again before flipping onto his other side, away from me. I move over so I can spoon him and lay my arm over him, 

“night love.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Climax before the downfall :O

Louis’ pov:  
I'm being woken up by a random sound. I open my eyes and am met with darkness. Confused I look at the time and find that it's only two in the morning. Thank god, I'm exhausted. Harry is still in my arms, sound asleep, but I hear the noise again. I decided to get up and check. The noise led me to Olivia and when I entered her room I found her standing up and leaning against the bed. 

“Hey princess, what's wrong?” She looks up at me and relief floods her face and she bursts out in tears. I rush forward and pick her up, “what's wrong? Are you okay? What's wrong?”

“It hurts so bad and I couldnt -couldn't walk and-I'm t-tired, but I c-can't sleep,” she sobbed. I rocked her as she clung to me and tried to decide what to do. 

“Why couldn't you walk?” I asked confused. 

“Too weak,” she mumbled and sniffled into my neck. At least she wasn't sobbing. 

“Okay, well I think I can give you more medicine so how about we go do that and then figure out what to do from there?” She nods so I take her out into the kitchen and get out the medicine. She takes it like a champ and then lays back in my arms. I rub her back and lean against the counter. 

“Daddy warms me up milk sometimes,” she tells me. I chuckle and get the milk from the fridge and heat it in the pan over a flame. She points me in the direction of her sippy cup and eventually we are sitting on the couch together. She is laying against my chest, her face in my neck, drinking her milk. She finishes it and gives me the cup. 

“Can I put you to bed? I'm happy to stay up with you, but you need your sleep,” I explain. 

“Can I come to bed with you and daddy?” I bit my lip, not sure if I should allow it. Her and I laid in bed yesterday and I'm sure Harry lets her in his bed, just like the other night when she had a bad dream. 

“Course,” I decide and get up. I bring her into the room and see Harry is still asleep. He rolled over though, and is facing us. I lay her down in the middle of the bed before crawling in. She looks at me and smiles. I smile back and lean over to kiss her forehead. It's very warm. “Wake me up if you need something,” I whisper to her. She agrees before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep. 

~*~ 

I wake up alone and I'm a little surprised. I look at the clock and see that it's still early, fifteen minutes passed nine. I get up and find Olivia and Harry in the kitchen. They are making pancakes together with the music playing and their dancing around. I reach over and turn the music up, knowing that they had it on low for me. They both turned to me surprised and I saw Harry blush. I smirked and sweeped Olivia into my arms and started dancing around the kitchen. 

“So when the night falls, my lonely heart calls. Ohhhh! I wanna dance with somebody. I wanna feel the heat with somebody. Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me!” I sing loudly as I spin Olivia around. She laughs brightly as I place her on the counter and kiss her cheek before kissing Harry’s who is next to us at the stove. I haven't heard this song in years and I'm surprised that Olivia knows the lyrics. Harry has a good taste in music. 

“What does she mean when she says she wants to feel the heat with someone?” Olivia asks. Harry squeaks and I start laughing. 

“Uh-um she means that-um-”

“You get hot when you dance, like sweaty so she's talking about wanting to be dancing and having so much fun that she's sweaty,” I decide to say.

“Oh,” Olivia pulls a face but nods. “I'm feeling better Lou! Daddy says it's cause you took good care of me last night,” she smiles. I blush and look at Harry. 

“You could have woken me,” he tells me. 

“I handled it. That's okay right?” I ask and move Olivia onto a stool instead of the counter. 

“Yes, I trust you,” he nods and smiles at me. I bit my lip and smile up at him. He finishes the pancakes and we all eat together. 

“We should go out and do something since Liv is feeling better. There is a great aquarium half hour away. You can even swim with the dolphins,” I tell them. 

“Oh daddy! Pretty please can we go! Please please please!” she begs. A smile crosses his face and he sighs, shaking his head, 

“do I ever say no?” She squeals and goes on about how much fun it will be. After everyone finishes eating she goes into her room to get dressed while I do the dishes with Harry. 

“Are you sure you want to spend the day with us again?” he asks and I can hear the hesitancy in his voice. I look up at him, 

“I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't want to. Do you not want me to?”

“No! No, I just,” he sighs and shrugs, “I don't want you to feel obligated to.”

“I don't feel obligated to. I just really enjoy your company and Olivia’s. Plus I like kissing you,” I smirk up at him and lean up to kiss him. He smiles against my lips before grabbing my back and pulling me closer to him. I wrap my arms around his neck so I can deepen the kiss-

“eww!” We break apart and I look at Olivia over Harry’s shoulder. She's smiling at me so I laugh and let go of Harry. Harry turns to look at her and nods, 

“that's perfect, grandma packed your hat as well so you can wear that. I have to shower so you go watch tv while Lou and I get ready. Oh and grab your bathing suit.” She agrees and goes to do what Harry instructed. Harry grabs my hand and pulls me, “lets shower.”

“Together?” He just smirks, so I smirk and follow closely behind him. We shower quickly, not wanting to keep Olivia waiting. I'm in his room on his bed in only a towel, watching him get dressed. 

“Why are you staring at me?” he laughs. I smile and look at him closely since my vision went blurry from just starring. 

“I meant to ask, was it okay that I allowed Olivia to come into the bed while the both of us were in it? She asked last night and I figured that it was, but I won't do it again if it wasn't.”

“It was fine Lou, honest. Everything you do is fine,” Harry promises. 

“Except telling her it's okay when you say it's not,” I point out. Harry’s smile falters as he walks to me. 

“Don't bring up past fights; that one was dumb anyways. You have good instincts and I trust you with her as much as I trust my mum or Niall. You’re doing good, just don't go against daddy. Daddy has final say,” he smirks and kisses the side of my mouth. I laugh brightly and shake my head, 

“you said not to turn that into a sexual thing.”

“I'm not. I can call myself daddy and so can you. I mean, I am daddy,” he winks. I shake my head at him amused and lean up to kiss him. 

“I'm really enjoying this time with you guys,” I explain honestly. 

“I am too. It's nice to have some help and someone who wants to kiss me that isn't my daughter or mum,” he jokes. I laugh, 

“I always want to kiss you. I want to do more than kiss actually.” I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down. He moves with me as I lay down, following. He straddles my thighs and wraps his huge hand around my hip. It causes goosebumps to rise because of how cold his hand is. 

“Lou? Daddy? I want to go!” Olivia whines from behind the closed door as Harry’s phone rings. Harry pulls away and I pout up at him. He presses another kiss to my lips before pulling away and getting up. I sit up, 

“I have an extra pair of swim trunks in the bottom drawer. Shirts are in the top, come out when you are ready,” Harry tells me and grabs his phone to answer it.

“Daddy,” I whine in a hushed tone. He laughs and kisses me again, mumbling an apology before answering the call and leaving the room I sigh happily and get up to find his clothes; happy to put them on. 

~*~

Harry’s pov:  
“Hey mate, what's up?” I say to Niall as I answer the phone. “Louis is getting dressed and then we will leave,” I tell Olivia who nods and goes back into the living room as I go to the kitchen. 

“I called to ask how the date went, but seems like it's still going? He's spent the night two nights in a row?” 

“Yeah, and it's been perfect,” I bit my lip and whisper, “I really like him Ni.”

“I can tell,” he sighs, “and Olivia still likes him?”

“Yeah and he adores her. He ran out to the store yesterday and picked up a bunch of things for her since she was sick and even bought her a stuffed dog. He calls her princess and gets up at two in the morning to take care of her. He's acts like a proper-”

“Father,” Niall finishes my sentence, “I just don't want to see you two get hurt.”

“Me either, but he is the first guy since Liam that I felt this connected to. He makes it all easy. Everything just seems light and fun when he is around.”

“That's fantastic Harry, I'm really happy for you!” Niall chuckles. 

“Thanks,” I sigh happily, “do you think I'm getting in too deep already?”

“Maybe, but he sounds like he is in pretty deep too. You sound like a proper family.”

“That's what I want Ni, you know that. And I can see that happening with us three. I can see us having a future. Maybe even another baby, our own baby. Another baby girl and a wedding. I could be a Tomlinson and so would our daughter and I could even change Olivia’s. I can see a future with him, he's perfect.”

“Jesus Haz, you've always been the type to fall fast and hard,” Niall sighs. 

“I-is that bad?”

“As long as he doesn't hurt you it won't be.”

“Daddy, Louis is ready,” Olivia comes running in and Louis enters a few seconds after. I look him over, he looks nice in my clothes. 

“I've got to go Niall, I'll take to you late mate, bye,” I hang up and pick up Olivia. “Lets go swim with some dolphins!”

~*~

“Daddy, daddy! Did you see that!” I nodded at my daughter and grabbed her hand. We were watching the orca whale show that the park was holding. The whale, Willie, had just jumped in the air for his trainer. The show was absolutely amazing, sea animals always fascinated me, and Olivia was clearly fascinated as well. She was standing on her seat, watching with a bright smile as Wille swam around with his trainer. 

“Baby, please sit down. The kids behind you can't see,” I scold her. She uses my hand to help her sit and apologizes. We had managed to get front row meaning we were already soaked from the whale splashing. I'm glad it was ninety degrees out and the water was refreshing. 

“Daddy? Are the whales happy here?” Olivia then asked. I noticed Louis bite his lip, but he kept his gaze forward, obviously not wanting any part of this conversation. I hated lying to her. Unless it's about sex, or something. Like Louis’ lie about the song was perfect, but something like this I feel I shouldn't lie to her about. 

“You know honey, I'm sure they are fine. They probably would be happier in the wild, but I'm sure they are still happy,” I explain. The show his coming to an end and Olivia has officially lost interest in it, more focused on our conversation. 

“The tanks aren't as big as the oceans and what about their families? How did they even get them here?” Everyone started clapping and getting up to leave as the trainers and whale waved. 

“Usually the whales are born into captivity, baby, so some of them don't even know what the ocean is.”

“It's kind of cruel daddy,” she points out and looks back at the whale, “why would we do that to them? Their huge and stuck in a small space.”

“Yeah sweetheart, it is kind of cruel, but humans do it for entertainment. Just like the zoo,” I point out. 

“You know princess, there's jobs out there that deal with things like this. Marine biologists go out in the ocean and study these animals,” Louis leans in to tell her. She smiles and looks at him then me, 

“can I be a mary biloligist daddy?”

“Sure love, but first you should say it correctly. Marine biologist, and you need good grades in school,” I explain. She nods and we finally get up. We decide to get some lunch before we go swim with the dolphins. We’ve already been here for a couple hours, walking around and looking at the fish aquariums and sea lions. Lou and I agreed to save the dolphins for last. Louis made us sit while he went up to the stand and ordered for us. He brought back hotdogs and fries with water bottles. 

“Thanks,” I smile when he set the food in front of Liv and I. 

“Course babe,” he smiled and took the seat next to me. Olivia was stuffing her face and looking around happily. I finished first, followed by Louis. “Hey, I'll be right back, okay?”

“Where are you going?” I asked as he stood up. He leaned down and kissed my cheek, 

“be right back.” I watched him walk away, confused. I trusted him completely, but I was confused on where he had to go. Olivia looked past me and then back to me, 

“where is he going daddy?” 

“Not sure, he’ll be right back,” I told her and rested my chin on my hand. She finished eating five minutes later and looked behind her. 

“Can we go into the survival shop after?” I looked at her confused. Survival? “That one,” she pointed to the shop right next to the entrance/exit. Souvenir shop!

“It's a souvenir shop love, and of course,” I agreed. We ended up waiting another ten minutes for Louis. 

“I have a surprise before we go see the dolphins,” Louis sing-sung. I looked at him confused and stood up. He took my hand and waited for Olivia to join us on our side of the table. She took my hand and Louis grabbed the trash so he could throw it out on the way. He walked us back towards where we just came from, but took a turn towards a building. A worker, opened the door and smiled at Louis. He pulled us into the building. 

“And you must be Olivia!” I looked towards the women. She was Willie’s trainer. She stood in her wetsuit still and bent down to shake Olivia’s hand. Olivia giggled and asked how she knew. 

“Your dad was telling me about you,” the trainer, Sidney, explained. Olivia looked up at me confused. 

“Oh, no I'm not her um, not her dad,” Louis blushed and she apologized. I looked at him confused, 

“what are we doing?”

“Meeting Willie,” he smirked. Two additional workers walked over to us and handed us wetsuits while Sidney started helping Olivia into a small one for her. 

“Is this safe?” I asked Louis concerned. He nodded, 

“they called their boss and everything.”

“How did you convince them?”

“Money,” he mouthed. I sighed and shook my head at him, but got into the suit. Louis’ and mine were blue and black while Olivia’s was pink and white. They made her pull her hair back and then walked us out into the whale tank. We stood on the white platform and Olivia squealed. 

“What are we doing?”

“Someone wants to meet you,” Sidney smiled and handed her a whistle. “I want you to blow into it once.” Olivia nodded happily and did as said. She pulled it away and then gasped when the whale jumped out of the water. 

“Oh my gosh!” she cheered. I bit my lip and looked at Louis. He smiled at me and moved his hand onto my back. 

“How much did this cost you?”

“Only a couple hundred,” he shrugs. I shook my head at him but leaned into his side. 

“Why don't we call him up here so you can see how big he really is?” Sidney asked Olivia. I looked at Louis a little more concerned. I've seen what can happen if the whale decides he’s angry. Olivia agrees happily though and blows into the whistle four times. We all watch as Willie swims towards us and then slides onto the platform. We all back up a bit until he is just sitting there, flapping-happily? Olivia is over near him first, hugging him. I quickly jump into action and reach for her. Louis’ hand stops me though. 

“She's fine baby, trust me,” he smiles. I sigh and let him pull me back to him. 

“Daddy, daddy look! Look how big he is! He’s huge and so soft. I want one!” She gets a laugh from all of us because of that and finally Louis walks us to her. 

“Do you know what kind of whale he is?” Sidney asks. She gets on her knees near Olivia and pets Willie as well. I touch the whales fin and Louis grabs my hips, pushing me forward before pulling me back. 

“Careful!” he jokes. My heart lurches and I gasp. 

“That's not funny,” I complain. He chuckles and kisses my shoulder before moving to my side to touch Willie’s fin as well. 

“Boys, careful, please,” Sidney reprimands before turning back to my daughter, “they are called Killer Whales, but have other names like orca or blackfish. They are part of the dolphin family.”

“Really!? But they are so much bigger and why killer? Do they kill?”

“They have a reputation of not being as friendly in the wild. Most people if they saw one in the wild would be very frightened. They are sometimes known as “wolves of the sea.” Sometimes they’re scary and I think that's why they got their name.”

“What do they eat? Do they eat humans?” Sidney laughed. 

“No, not usually. Mostly fish, sea lions, dolphins, squids, seals, and sometimes even other whales.”

“Why? Aren't they family?” Olivia asks confused and looks at Willie as if he just hurt her feelings. 

“It's a part of life. If they didn't eat then they wouldn't exist. Willie here only eats fish though.” Olivia seems to brighten then and pets Willie again. 

“How about we get a picture and then send him back in the water?” Olivia agreed, so Sidney uses my phone to take a picture of the three of us with Willie. She lets Olivia throw two dead fish into the water and Willie quickly goes back in for the food. She didn't want want Olivia holding the fish to Willie like how Sidney does, just incase. We go back inside and get out of the wetsuits. I thank Sidney. 

“It was a pleasure. Olivia, keep the suit, it's a perfect fit,” she smiles. Liv squeals and hugs her before rushing to Louis and hugging his waist. 

“Thank you so much! That was the coolest thing ever!” 

“It was,” he agreed, “I'm glad you enjoyed it princess.” We thanked Sidney again before we walked out. 

“He was so big and calm and soft! I can't believe we got to do that and I got a new wetsuit and I-” Olivia was ranting and skipping ahead of us. I kept an eye on her while I took Louis’ hand in mine. 

“That was incredible Lou, thank you.” He shrugged and called to Olivia that the dolphins were the other way she was going. She giggled and ran back to us, following us. We got to the arena and were told it would be a ten minute wait. So they sent us into a room where I paid the large sum of money and an instructor went over the rules and explained what would go on. A group came in to dry off, which meant it was our turn. We got a locker and put our things in it. I picked Olivia up and walked with Lou out to the pool. Olivia squealed in excitement as we climbed in. The pool was shallow enough for me to stand, but too deep for her to stand. It met Louis’ shoulders. 

“Hi guys! I'm Joslyn and I'm joined by four dolphins today. Cali, Malibu, Belle, and Cascade. I'm going to show you how dolphins play with us and how to communicate with them!” We watched on as she blew her whistle and three out of four dolphins came. “Malibu is a little shy. Maybe you can convince her to come play.” She was talking to Olivia who was smiling excitedly. She was handed a clean whistle by a trainer on land and told to keep it. 

“Go ahead, blow it once and see if she will play,” Joslyn encouraged. Olivia blew into the metal whistle and we waited for something to happen. I looked around the large pool for a sign of the final dolphin, but couldn't find her. “Try again.” Right before Olivia blew again a dolphin jumped out of the water and squealed. “There she is!” Malibu swam to Olivia and knocked her nose against her foot in the water. Olivia giggled happily and grabbed my neck tighter. 

Joslyn showed us how to make the dolphin wave and give us high fives. She showed us how they could stand in the water and dance around. Finally she asked if we wanted to swim with one. Lou let Olivia pick what dolphin she wanted, Malibu, I took Cascade and Louis took Belle. Joslyn instructed us to hold their top fin before she blew the whistle and they started swimming. I could hear Livia laughing brightly as the dolphins raced each other. Joslyn called them back and Louis won the race. We all let go of them and Olivia swam to me. 

“That was so cool!” I agreed and smiled at Louis who was petting one of the dolphins by his side. Joslyn showed us a few more tricks like getting them to nod and spin before we all took pictures kissing them. Our time was over soon so we thanked her before climbing out. They handed us towels that were for us to keep as souvenirs. Olivia was back to ranting about how amazing the day has been. We all put our clothes and shoes back on. It was almost two in the afternoon and I was ready to head back to the hotel. I was tired, sunburned, and ready for a nap. As we walked back towards the entrance Louis grabbed my hand. 

“Lets go back to my house. You guys can stay with me tonight. Hotel is nice, but a home bed is always better. I have a spare room and everything,” he told me. 

“Sounds perfect,” I agreed and he leaned up, pecking my lips. We went into the shop and started looking around. I found a stuffed whale that looks like Willie, probably intentional. 

“Liv, sweetie, what about this?” I asked and turned to look for her. “Liv?” I walked around, “Louis is she with you?” I called. 

“No,” he mumbled walking towards me. We both went into panic mode and started calling for her louder. Finally, 

“Olivia! Louis! Lou call for help! Liv!” I screamed as I ran to her. I fell to my knees next to my daughter who is unconscious on the floor. I can already hear Louis yelling for help as he tries to find me and her. He's rushing over to us a few seconds later. I'm shaking and crying, begging her to wake up. I look up as a few of the parks paramedics come running in. Louis is grabbing me and wrapping himself around me as I beg for them to help. They hand me the stuffed animal that she had in her hand that I hadn't noticed. A whale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you feel about daddy Louis? And Olivia being so attached to him? Take a guess whats wrong with Liv before you read nine!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the final chapter and its very short, but its heavy. I almost don't want to post it and force you to wait, but I wont. I expect comments!!;)

Louis’ pov:  
Olivia Styles is rushed to the hospital after collapsing at an aquarium. Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson took the five year old out for the day, only for it to take a turn for the worst. She was taken out on a stretcher and put in the back of an ambulance. She was brought to the Children’s Hospital over an hour ago, and there is still no word of her health. Our prayers and condolences are with the Styles and Tomlinson’s family right now. 

I read over the article and sighed. I loved that they put me in the article as if I'm her father, but I hate how public it all is. The paparazzi are already downstairs at the main entrance, only looking for a story. Harry is curled up on the chair across from me, silent sobbing. I tried to hold him, but he wasn't having it. I felt helpless and numb. She was fine three hours ago, what happened?

“Styles family?” Harry and I stand immediately. The doctor looks at me and back to Harry. “You’re her father correct?” Harry nodded and wiped his eyes and nose with the sleeve of my hoodie. I had one in the car and gave it to him when we got here. “I have some good and bad news. Can I speak to you in the family room?” Harry nodded and looked around the room where other people were waiting. I stepped towards both of them, but the doctor stopped me. “Family only. I'm sorry.” I nodded, 

“right, yeah. T-That's fine, o-okay, no-”

 

“No. No, I need him him with me. Please, he's my boyfriend- he takes care of her. He is family, please I need him,” Harry begged. The doctor nodded and lead us to the family room. It was empty and he asked us to take a seat. I sat first, that way Harry had the option to sit with me, or away from me. Surprisingly, he sat right next to me and grabbed my knee. I took his hand in mine instead, holding it. He squeezed his with mine before looking to the doctor standing in front of us. 

“Right, so I'm Dr. Snow and I've been working on your daughter for the past hour. The good news is we found what the problem is, and it is curable. The bad news is that it's very serious.” 

“W-what is it?” Harry hesitates. I'm scared for the answer. 

“After taking a blood test, I found the answer. I'm sorry to tell you, but Olivia has Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia.” The room is dead silent until Harry’ choked sob breaks the room. 

“She has cancer?” he cried. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. 

“I'm so sorry,” Dr. Snow sighs. Harry is shaking and an absolute mess. He buries his face in my neck and grabs at the front of my shirt. I wrap my arms around him and grab some of his hair, trying to sooth him. I'm absolutely numb, and feel like I can't breath. I looked up at the doctor, 

“what does this mean?”

“ALL is caused when you're lymphocytes, those are white blood cells, grow abnormally. We don't know what causes this to happen, but it can't be prevented. It's rare for a child over four, especially a female, but she isn't in more danger. This cancer is fully curable with Chemotherapy, and we can start the treatment immediately. We caught the cancer very early, so in that case we are lucky.”

“Why did she pass out?” I asked. 

“Her body couldn't keep up with the activities she participated in today.”

“Is she conscious? Can we see her? Does she know?” I then asked. I just wanted to be with her, tell her everything would be okay. The doctor nodded, 

“she's very scared and has been asking for the two of you. I had to tell you before I could let you see her. I'll leave and let you guys calm down, then you may see her. She's down the hall on the left in from 326.” I thanked him and he apologized again before leaving. Harry was breathing heavily in my neck as I rubbed circles on his back. 

“I don't know what to do,” he whispered brokenly. 

“We are going to go see her and make sure she's okay and understands what's going on. T-then we will take it from there. Start the chemotherapy and take it a day at a time. The movie will have to be put on hold and- I don't know baby, I don't. We will figure it out okay?” I mumbled and rubbed my eyes. The quicker we calmed down the sooner we got to see her. 

“I'm so scared, I can't imagine how she feels right now,” he sobbed. 

“Scared, very scared. We need to calm down so we can see her. We need to be brave for her,” I explained. 

“Y-you're not leaving?” he asked and sat up to finally look at me. I cupped his cheeks and laid my forehead against his. 

“No, jesus Haz, of course not. I'm not going anywhere. You guys mean to much to me. We’re in this together baby, okay?” He nodded and I pecked his lips twice before wiping his tears. They were still running though, so it was pointless. 

“Will you go see her? I don't know how long it will take for me to calm down, but she needs you more than I do right now.” 

“Course love, are you sure you will be okay?” He nodded and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. I rubbed my thumbs against his cheeks and kissed him again. I pulled away and slowly stood up. “Don't take too long,” I instructed. He nodded up at me. Looking into his green eyes, was heartbreaking. They showed how much this news destroyed him. I wanted to lay him down and kiss away his pain, but I knew Olivia needed someone right now. I leaned down and kissed his forehead before scurrying away. If I didn't do it then, I wouldn't have been able to leave. I hurried down the hall and found her room. I stared at the closed door for a minute, listening to the commotion inside. I could hear her crying and screaming; a nurse trying to calm her down. My eyes landed on her name on the door. My poor baby. I pushed open the door, walking numby inside. Olivia looks up and I rush to her. Her face is pale, but covered in red splotches from screaming and crying. She's being forced by the nurse to stay in the bed. I grab her and pull her into my chest where she wraps her arms around my neck and cries into my shoulder. 

“I can handle it from here,” I tell the frazzled nurse. She nods and gives me a slight smile before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. 

“Where is daddy?” she cries. 

“He’s coming princess, I promise. He’ll be in here in a few minutes.” I sit on her bed and rock her softly. She cries for a few minutes with me sitting there holding her. 

“I'm scared,” she explains. 

“Me too,” I agree. She pulls away and looks at me. 

“You aren't suppose to be scared. We can't both be scared.”

“It's hard to not be in this situation, but you’re right. We shouldn't be scared because the doctors are very smart and know what to do. They are going to take good care of you.”

“Is daddy scared?” she asked and laid her head on my shoulder. 

“Yeah baby girl, he is.”

“Is that why he won't come see me?” she pouted. 

“Hey, he's coming princess. He's trying to calm down and take everything in. He loves you so much Olivia, he's a mess,” I chuckle. She laughs and yawns. 

“I'm tired.”

“Lets lay down okay?”

“I don't want to fall asleep before daddy comes in.”

“If you do he will be here when you wake. Come, you need your sleep,” I instruct. I lay her on the bed and pull the blanket over her. 

“Can you lay down with me?” I nod and lay next to her on my side. I move her hair from her face and kiss her forehead. 

“I love you so much princess,” I whisper and kiss her nose. She smiles softly and closest her eyes. 

“I love you too dad.” I stared down at her surprised, but she didn't open her eyes to see my reaction. Internally, I was freaking out, even though it sounded amazing. Would Harry be mad? I watch her sleep for ten minutes before Harry is finally coming in. He smiles slightly at me as I sit up so I can see him. 

“Hi baby,” I whisper and stand up. He says hi quietly and wraps his arms around my shoulders when I hug him around his waist. I rub his back as he rests his chin on my head. “She's been asleep for about ten minutes. Asked where you were. She's scared, but I think she's going to be okay.”

“Thank you,” he mumbles. I pull away and look up at him. His eyes are full of worry, and pain, but his face is schooled into a light smile. 

“God Harry,” I whisper and grab his cheeks, pulling him down to kiss me. The kiss is nice with no tongue. I pull away and kiss his cheek and then his chest where his swallow tattoos are. “I hate seeing you two like this. Fucking breaks my heart.” 

“I feel heartbroken,” he whispers. I sigh and kiss his chest again before grabbing his hand and pulling him to the chair in the corner of the room. It's a recliner, so I push him down to sit on it. He sighs and looks at Olivia on the bed before looking back up at me. I rub my thumb against his knuckles and stare down at him. He pulls me forward and I climb onto his lap. I sit sideways, so my bum is resting on the side of his thigh and my legs are over his lap. 

“I thought you were going to leave Lou. He told us and I thought about losing Olivia and how scary this all is and then I thought about how you can leave and not deal with any of this pain. I was so scared that you were going to tell me you couldn't do it and just leave. Especially after I pushed you away in the waiting room,” he whispered. Silent tears were falling down his cheeks, so I kissed them away. 

“I'm fucking crazy about you two. We’re in this together my love, I'm not going anywhere, Olivia isn't going anywhere either. This will all be over soon,” I promise. He nods and pulls my tighter against him. I lay my face in his neck and close my eyes. We all need some sleep.

When I wake up again the room is darker and I can hear whispers. I'm still in Harry’s lap, his right arm still tightly around me, but Olivia has joined us. She sitting on my lap, laying against Harry’s left shoulder. I wonder briefly if we are too heavy for him, but he doesn't seem to be complaining. Instead her is trying to convince Olivia to go back to sleep. 

“It's late baby, sleep,” he instructs her. I move slightly and rub my nose against Harry’s neck. “Both of you, back to sleep.” I smile against his neck and Olivia gasps. 

“Lou-lou, you’re awake?”

“Barely princess, listen to daddy and go back to sleep. We all need our rest. It's been a long day and I'm sure tomorrow will be to,” I explain. 

“I sleeping here with you guys. I want to sleep in daddy’s lap too,” she tells us. 

“That's fine baby girl. I want you sleeping with us too. Now close your eyes.” 

“Goodnight daddy. I love you all the stars,” she whispers and yawns. 

“I love you too angel, all the stars,” he whispers back and kisses her cheek. 

“I love you papa,” she then whispers. I hear Harry’s sharp intake of breath and I bit my lip, not sure if I should speak up. “Papa?”

“I love you too princess,” I whisper and almost wait for Harry to freak out. It doesn't come though. It's silent for a while, only Olivia’s deep breathes making the room seem alive. I can't sleep, my heart is pounding and I can feel Harry’s pounding right against my side. 

“Goodnight papa,” Harry whispers and kisses my head, amused. I can't help but smile, 

“goodnight daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Harry just!? He dropped the B word...oh my.  
> Did Olivia really?! She called Lou dad? Is she too attached?  
> Thoughts? I'll see you guys next weekend hopefully xxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo I broke my laptop so I'm updating this using my dads tablet. This chapter is horribly written and short and probably full of mistakes, but I wanted to get something up! I'm sorry!!

Harry's pov: 

The doctors relocate us to The City of Hope Hospital in Duarte which is twenty-five minutes away from LA. We spend the day getting a tour of the hospital and the Ronald McDonald house, where we will be staying. Louis is home in LA calling everyone and sorting things out. We agreed to put the movie on hold for a few months. He has also decided to call Niall for me and discuss everything with him. The news about Olivia's cancer is something I will have to let out. I wish I could hide her away, but I know that's not possible. Its dinner time when Louis joins us back in the hospital. We have a family room so it fits us all comfortably. Its almost like a hotel room, one room-two beds. The only problem is all the medicines and IV machines next to Olivia's bed. 

"Hi," Louis smiles softly at us. He has bags in his hands and a book bag on his back. He walks over to the bed that Liv and I are sitting on, reading. He kisses me before leaning down to kiss Olivia. "I brought McDonalds. I hope that's okay?" 

"Happy meal?!" Olivia asks excitedly. 

"Yes, chicken nuggets, apple slices and caramel, fries, and chocolate milk?" he looks at me to make sure it's okay. I nod at him and he smiles relieved before sitting across from us. He hands Olivia her meal before pulling out fries and a burger for each of us. We eat quietly, watching TV. Its been a little more quiet since the news. A blanket of fear and unknown, resting over us. She is to start her treatment tomorrow and they warned us of the effects. She will be tired a lot, he appetite might not be there, and she will most likely lose her hair. She cried at that news since she has long curly hair. I tried to reassure her that it would grow back. Louis tells me that he stopped at my hotel to get clothes for Liv and I. I thank him and want to ask what everyone said, but decide to wait for Olivia to sleep. After dinner she showers and watches TV until she falls asleep around ten thirty. Lou and I decide to take a walk around outside for some fresh air.  
"Niall and Zayn said that they would handle the movie and both promise to come visit once everything is sorted. Niall cried. They suggested you going on twitter to tell the news. There are a bunch of rumours around the situation," he explains. Its a breezy night, but its perfect out. I hold his hand tight as we walk. A few other couples are out walking as well. One looks distraught and I can't help but wonder what their story is. Maybe their child is unable to beat the cancer. Another is laughing and smiling. My guess is that their child has beat it and they are heading home soon. The third couple is quiet and look shocked. That's probably how I look. 

"I'll go on twitter then," I decide. He nods then steps in front of me and looks up to me. 

"How are you doing?" 

"Horrible." He wraps his arms around my neck and stands on his tippy toes, hugging me.

"I want to take away your pain Harry. Looking at you like this is horrible. You aren't all there." 

"I'm sorry," I mumble. He shakes his head, 

"don't apologize. I just want to know how I can help?" 

"I don't know," I sighed. He sighed as well and pulled away to kiss me before pulling me to walk again. When we get back to the room I suggest a shower. 

"Sure, go ahead," he rubs my arm before trying to walk away from me. 

"I meant together," I whisper and catch his arm. 

"Oh," he goes wide eyed, "sounds good." He grabs the backpack and brings it into the bathroom with us. We strip quickly and climb in, sliding the door closed. The spray is hot and feels good against my skin. Louis offers to wash me and I easily agree. However, I wasn't expecting to get turned on from the action. He steps closer and kisses my shoulder as he washes my back. 

"F-fuck Lou, I need you," I whisper desperately. He grinds into my ass and moans. "Please Lou, just fuck me." So he does. We are forced to stay quiet seeing as my daughter is a room away, but its satisfying anyways. He comes in me and I can feel the cum dripping down my legs and washing away. He turns me around and kisses me soundly. 

"I absolutely adore you," he whispers before kissing my neck and chest. 

"I absolutely adore you too," I smile and pull him up to kiss him hard. We finish washing and then get out and get dressed. We climb into bed and he wraps himself around me, being the big spoon. I take out my phone and decide its now or never. 

"Call your mom first, I doubt she wants to hear about it like everyone else," Louis points out. I agree and call her. 

"Harry, hey! Its early here so I assume its important?" I forgot about the time difference. I tell her its important and before I know it we are both sobbing on the phone. We are able to calm down eventually and she asks me about Louis. I tell her about him as he holds me close. After I get off the phone with her I click twitter and make a twitlonger. 

Hi guys. I wanted to come on here and clear the rumours and also ask for some privacy. We are going through a hard time right now and I hope you all understand we need some time. Olivia has been diagnosed with Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia. I'm sad to say that the movie will be put on hold for now, but Louis and I decided that was the best for now. Liv will be starting treatment tomorrow and we can hope for the best. I'm sorry if we've disappointed anyone, but this is more important. We love you all and thank you  
\- all the love Louis, Harry, and Olivia XXX

Louis takes my phone from me after I send it. He kisses my ear and tightens his grip around me. Its a surprise that I manage to fall asleep, even with my mind racing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts??:(


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop is still broken, but I hope you enjoy this update(:

Louis' pov:

I'm sitting on the bed when Harry's phone goes off. He is in the bathroom and Olivia is on the floor watching TV. 

"Can you get that babe?" Harry calls. I hesitate for a minute before grabbing his phone off the bedside table. 

"Hello?"

"Hello? Harry?" a voice asks. I don't recognise the mans voice. 

"No, this is his boyfriend Louis. Can I ask who I'm talking to?" I ask. Olivia looks up at me from where she's sat on the ground. I give her a smile and she smiles back before getting up and climbing on the bed. She crawls over and sits in my lap, leaning back on my chest and continuing to watch TV. 

"Right, Louis. This is Liam, Olivia's father?" 

"And you're calling because?" I ask. This can't be happening. He has no right to even say he's her dad. As far as I'm concerned he isn't. 

"I need to talk to Harry. Is he there?" he questions. 

"He is in the bathroom at the moment," I explain and pull Olivia tighter against me. I rest my chin on her head and she giggles. 

"Papa! I'm watching TV," she laughs and pushes me away. 

"Oh, is that Olivia? Can I talk to her?" 

"No," I answer immediately. 

"What?" he asks surprised. 

"No," I repeat. Awkward silence settles until he coughs. 

"Right, okay. Well can you tell Harry I called?" 

"I probably won't, so you might want to wait or just call back later and hope I don't answer again." As I say it Harry comes out of the bathroom. He looks at me confused. I pout and hold out the phone to him. 

"Hello?" he answers. I wrap my arms around Oliva fully and rest my chin on her head in. This time she doesn't say anything. I sit silently, listening numbly. Why would he call?

"Oh um hi," Harry says. I see him look at me, but I don't turn to look at him. I feel sick.

Harry's POV:

"Your boyfriend is a little rude," Liam chuckles. 

"Do you blame him?" I laugh. I'm watching Louis, but he won't look at me. I can tell that he is upset. 

"He doesn't know me," he points out, "and he told me no when I asked to talk to my own daughter." 

"Good, I would have said no too. Why did you call?" 

"What do you mean why did I call? My daughter has cancer, I want to see her," he hissed. 

"I don't know if I want that," I explain. 

"You don't have custody of her. I'm seeing her," he snaps. 

"You haven't bothered in over a year," I hiss and hurry outside of the room. I close the door and stand in the hall, "you can't just come in because of this! She already has a lot to worry about. Building some relationship with you should be the least of her worries." 

"I want to see my daughter Harry. I'll take you to court if I have to. I'm flying in tomorrow," he tells me.

"She hates you," I mumble. 

"She doesn't remember me. I need an address tomorrow. I'll talk to you then," he finishes and hangs up. I sigh and go back into the room. Olivia looks at me, 

"who was that daddy?" 

"That was Liam," I explain. She looks at me surprised, 

"oh."

"H-he's flying in tomorrow to see you," I explain. Louis looks up at that. 

"Why?" she asked confused. 

"He wants to see how you are," I shrug. 

"I don't really care to see him," she tells me and turns to look back at the TV. Louis chuckles, 

"me either." I give him a pointed look before sighing. Olivia watches TV for another half an hour until we have to go to the hospital wing for her first treatment. The doctor brought us into a room and sat Olivia on the counter. 

"Hi guys, I'm Dr. Somers. Today for the therapy we are going to do it by needle. We will start with a small dose this week with a two week break. The hope of this first one is to see that the medication will in fact stop the cancer cells growth. If we find that it works we will increase the dose and hope it will all together kill the cells. Should we start?" 

"Will it hurt?" Olivia asks. 

"I'll try to make it as painless as possible okay love?" Dr. Somers smiles. Louis and I each hold one of Olivia's hands as the doctor gives Olivia the shot in her right arm. She whimpers at the pinch, but keeps it together all together. Dr. Somers explains that she will be tired for the rest of tonight and most of tomorrow. We go back to our room for dinner and after Olivia passes out. I'm on the bed with Louis, laying in his arms. 

"Liam said you were rude to him," I whisper. 

"I was. Why does it matter?" he answers defensively. 

"It doesn't. I'm glad you were," I chuckle. 

"I don't want him to see her. I don't want him in contact with her," he sighs. 

"Me either," I sigh as well, "he threatened to take me to court and I can't handle that all right now. Its just easier to allow him to see her." 

"It will be awkward as hell," he smiles against my ear. I chuckle and agree

~*~

"Papa?"

"Yes baby, I'm right here," I explain as I walk to Olivia's bed. Its twelve in the afternoon and Olivia has just woken up. I was staring out the window when she asked for me. 

"Where is daddy?" she mumbles and reaches up for me. I pick her up and she lays her face in my neck, wrapping her legs around me. 

"Should be back any minute. He went to pick up lunch and Liam," I explain softly. Fucking Liam. Alone in the car with my boyfriend. 

"I'm tired," she yawns. 

"Let's get you back in bed," I decide. 

"No, want to stay with you. Please?" 

"Of course princess," I agree. I grab her small blanket off the bed and wrap it around her while I hold her. She's breathing deeply in my neck, awake. The door opened and I turned from the window to look at Harry entering with Liam. Olivia doesn't move but she says hi to her dad. 

"Morning baby," Harry smiles and walks over to us. He kisses Olivia's head before kissing me quickly. "Morning babe," he tells me softly. I kiss him again and say good morning. "Liv, sweetie, Liam is here." 

"Hi sweetheart," he smiles and moves towards us. He stops though when she only mumbles a 'hi'. His smile falls and he stands awkwardly. 

"Papa?" he perks up a bit at that and looks at Olivia hopefully. I can't help but feel better knowing that he won't get the satisfaction of her saying that to him. 

"Yes darling?" I ask. Liam's smile drops again and he looks at Harry surprised. 

"Can I sleep?" 

"Let's get some food in your stomach and then you can, okay?" she agrees and we all take a seat at the small dining table in the room. We eat in awkward silence, Olivia on my lap, eating pieces of what I feed her. 

"How are you feeling Olivia?" Liam breaks the silence. 

"Very tired," she explains. Liam nods and it falls silent for another few seconds. 

"Daddy, can we go back to the aquarium? I never got my souvenir," she pouts. 

"Oh! Actually, papa made sure to bring Willie with us. Where did you put it?" Harry asks me. I completely had forgotten that I grabbed the stuffed whale she had before she collapsed. The last I had it was in the car when we followed the ambulance to the hospital. 

"I must have left him in the car," I explain. 

"Can we go get it?" she asks. 

"I will," I nod and take the last bite of my food. I get up and switch her around in my arms before throwing away my trash. 

"I want to go with you," she explains. 

"Take her with you, she could use a little bit of fresh air," Harry decides. I nod even though I don't want her to come. I want her to stay here so Harry isn't alone with Liam, but I can't say that. Can I? The walk is silent until we are walking back towards the room, her stuffed whale in her hand.

"Should I be a little nicer to Liam?" she asked. I almost laughed. No. Then I remembered that even if I don't like it he is her father and I'm an adult. I can't be mad at something and sway Olivia's opinion. Thats not father like, that's Louis like. 

"Do you feel bad?" I ask.

"Kind of, he came to see me. That was nice of him right?"

"Right," I agree, "guess you just answered your own question." We walked back into the room. I was happy to see Harry sitting on the end of the bed while Liam was sat at the table. They were talking, but both shut up when we came in. Harry gave me a grateful smile and I returned it. Olivia yawned in my neck so I decided to put her to bed. I sat her down on hers and helped her under the blankets. I leaned down and kissed her head before moving some hair out of her face. 

"Will you read to me?" she whispered. 

"How about you ask Liam?" I suggested quietly. Be the bigger person Louis. She nodded so I got up and kissed Harry as I walked by to go onto the porch. 

"Liam, will you read to me?" Olivia asked. Liam was completely shocked, but he easily agreed and walked to her. Harry looked over to me. I was standing half out of the room and half on the porch. I gave him a small shrug before going all the way outside. I didn't close the door though because I knew that Harry would come join me. He was wrapping his arms around my neck and gluing his chest to my back, seconds later. 

"Hi baby," I smiled and reached up to rub his arms. 

"Missed you," he mumbled and laid his chin on the top of my head. God, he was tall.

"I didn't go anywhere," I chuckled. 

"I know, but I haven't been able to talk to you properly all morning," he complained. I nodded in understanding and turned in his arms so I could look up at him. His hands dropped down to grab at my hips. I stood on my tiptoes and wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning in for a kiss. He hummed against my lips before pulling away. I squealed when he lifted me up and sat me on the railing of the porch. I looked behind me at the drop. We were on the third floor. 

"I won't drop you babe, I got you," he promised and leaned to kiss my neck while his hands on my hips tightened in grip. 

"L-liv might see," I mumbled even though my hand went into the back of his head grabbing at his head. 

"She's probably asleep already," he mumbles before sinking his teeth into the skin on my collarbone. He sucks quickly, his tongue flicking out. I bite my lip and turn my gaze to him as he pulls away to look up at me. His pupils are dilated and his lips are red and plump. I lean forward and kiss him hard. He walks closer and makes me lean back as he kisses me hard. I grab onto his shoulders as I'm forced to have my back hanging over the railing. 

"Harry!" I squeal and pull away to hug his neck tight and bury my face in him. He laughs brightly and looks over my shoulder. 

"Pretty far drop that is babe," he jokes. 

"Harry!" I beg, but can't help but laugh. He laughs harder and pulls us back up. I quickly push him away, 

"fucking arsehole." I know my words mean nothing though because I have a huge smile on my face. He laughs brightly and steps back to me. He grabs my chin and kisses me softly twice before pulling away. 

"I would never drop you, and you know that or else you wouldn't be laughing," he pointed out. His thumb was running over my bottom lip so I quickly bring it into my mouth, sucking. He watches me while I suck his thumb for a second. He pulls it away and I smile softly, 

"I trust you." We are interrupted then by Liam. 

"I um was just coming out to tell you she's asleep and that I was leaving," he explained. 

"Are you coming back?" Harry asked. 

"If Olivia is feeling good enough I thought maybe we could go out to eat, you can join us. Even if we don't end up eating out," I tell Liam. Both him and Harry look at me surprised. 

"Wow uh yeah. Cool, just send me a text," he tells us. We nod and he gives an awkward wave before heading back into the room and leaving. 

"What was that about?" Harry asks surprised and looks at me. I shrug, 

"he's uncomfortable and I feel bad. He made some mistakes, but he is her dad and I can't change that. If it was me on that side then I wouldn't want to feel awkward when trying to see my daughter. Except I'm not leaving you or any babies you give me, ever. Including Olivia, I'm not dealing with watching some other boy raise my kids with you." Harry smiled widely, dimples out. He kisses me hard once before pulling away.

"You're perfect," he says and I blush, "I guess now would be a good time to tell you I'm pregnant?" 

"Are you now?" I asked amused. He giggles, 

"no, but its a relief to know that you wouldn't leave me if I was." 

"I wouldn't, but I want a boy. Is that understood?" I joke. He throws his head back and laughs, 

"understood."


	12. Chapter 12

Louis’ pov: I was sitting next to Olivia watching her color. We were out at the Roadhouse and she was coloring the kids menu they gave her. Harry was across from us. We were waiting on Liam, who is late. Olivia jumped at the suggestion of going out for dinner. She was tired, but more tired of being in the room all day. 

“I told him six thirty, where is he?” Harry asks and looks at his watch. It's nearing seven o’clock and I can't help but feel a little annoyed as well. 

“Sorry I'm late! Important call,” Liam explains as he approaches the table. He looks down at the spot next to Harry on his side of the booth, but before he can sit I slid out from my seat and move next to Harry. Liam takes the seat next to Olivia and kisses her head, asking how she is. 

"Glad Papa took us out, how are you? You're late," she points out without looking up from her coloring. 

"Sophia rang me with some amazing news," Liam explained. 

"Sophia, your girlfriend?" I ask. Harry slides his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close. 

"Yeah, she's pregnant," he explains excitedly. 

"Congrats," I fill the silence that follows. 

"Hopefully you'll do a better job with the second one," Harry hisses. Liam looks away from him and back to Olivia. 

"You'll have a sister or brother Liv," Liam smiles. She looks up at him confused. 

"No I won't. Daddy had me, I'm daddy's daughter. If Papa and Daddy had a baby then I would have a sibling." 

"Oliva, I know you hold a grudge against me for not staying, but that doesn't make me not your dad. By blood, I am your father, more than Louis ever will be," Liam looks at her annoyed. I sit up in the booth ready to go off as Harry does the same, but Olivia beats both of us to it. 

"You don't have the right to refer to yourself as my dad. You have never been my father and you will never be him. Daddy and Papa are, and that's that. You choose your career over me and just because you came to see me now that I'm sick doesn't make you any less of a bad person. You treated daddy like shit and you treated me like I wasn't important. Louis is and forever will be more of a father then you will be. I wish you the best of luck with your new kid, but they are not my new brother or sister." Its silent after and Olivia just turns back to coloring. She's so fucking bright. Liam gapes at her and then looks at Harry. 

"Harry!" Harry bites his lip and looks at Olivia, 

"Liv, no swearing." I snort and hide my amused face in Harry's shoulder. 

"That's all you have to say to her?" Liam asks incredulous. Harry shrugs, 

"she's not wrong for feeling that way and I agree." Liam sighs angrily,

"at least my daughter wouldn't be an ungrateful brat." I immediately stand up, 

"do not talk about my daughter like that. She told you the truth and it hurts to hear, but your the one who made her think like that. Now it's best you leave before I call security over here." Liam rolls his eyes, but leaves without another word. I take my seat again and look at Harry. Olivia thanks me as the waiter comes over to get our orders. Dinner is nice from there and Olivia doesn't seem bothered with what Liam said. I looked up from where I was studying my food to see Olivia looking at me. 

"What is it princess?" Her eyes flick down then she grabs around her neck. 

"My necklace! Where is it?" she panics. I look down to her neck and reach up to the tooth around my neck. I didnt even realize hers was missing. "Daddy, where is my necklace!" He looks at me wide eyed. 

"I-I don't know Liv, I'm sorry," he says. 

"We have to find it! I need it," she starts to tear up. 

"Hey Liv, you can have mine, its okay, its fine," I insist. I start to take it off, but she surprises me when she screams. 

"No!" It draws attention and I look at her surprised. 

"Olivia," Harry gasps, "quiet please. Its a necklace, we will get you a new one." 

"No! I need that one! Papa, please. We have to find it," she begs. 

"We will, okay? When we get home I'll call the aquarium and then the hospital, and I'll check the car. We will find it. Dessert?" I ask trying to change the subject. 

"I just want to go home," she sighs and lays her head on the table. Harry calls the waiter over and we get to go containers before paying the bill. He puts her in the car and then looks at me. 

"You should not promise her something you can not control," he sighs. 

"I didn't, if we can't find it then we replace it," I shrug. He sighs again and kisses my forehead before turning to get in the car. I catch his arm and he turns back to me. 

"What's wrong baby?" 

"Tired 's all," he shrugs. I reach up and tuck some of his hair behind his ear. 

"Niall texted, he and Zayn are going to stop by to see Olivia. Why don't we leave and spend some alone time? Or are you too tired?" I tease. 

"And do what?" 

"Anything. We can just take a walk," I suggest. 

"Car sex is always a thing too," he smirks and leans down to kiss me. I laugh and wrap my arms around his neck. He pats my bottom before pulling away. We get in the car and I enjoy just listening to the music on the way home. 

"I think Niall and Zayn beat us," Harry points out Niall's car. 

"Uncle Niall's here!?" Olivia cheers and starts running for the room. She beats us seeing as we aren't running, and when we reach the room Olivia is in Niall's arms happily talking. Zayn grabs me by the arm and pulls me into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it. 

"Something wrong?" I ask confused. 

Harry's POV:

I watch as Niall steps onto the porch with Olivia while Zayn takes Louis into the bathroom. I look outside and Olivia and Niall are looking at the stars. I shouldn't, but... I walk to the bathroom door and lean my ear against it. 

"I know it's a bad time, but this is an amazing opportunity," Zayn explains. 

"It sounds it, but I can't leave Harry and Olivia, especially now," Louis sighs. 

"You'd be gone a few months and they could fly to see you. Think about it Louis, your career is the most important thing," Zayn hisses. 

"It was, now its after them. Their more important now," Louis whispers. 

"So you want me to turn down the offer?" I wait for Louis to say yes, but silence is all that follows. He's going to choose his career over me? Over my daughter? 

"I don't know," he mumbles. 

"I need a answer by the end of the week," Zayn finishes. I hear the click of the lock so I quickly hurry onto the bed and fake a phone call. They come out and I give Zayn a small smile as he walks out to the porch. Louis smiles and crawls onto the bed and lays on his stomach, resting his arms and chin on my chest. I say goodbye to my "mom" and lock my phone. 

"Hi darling," he smiles. 

"Hello handsome, got any secrets to share?" I asked. 

"No, I don't keep secrets from you. Zayn got a call. I have a chance to be the star of an Australian movie."

"That sounds incredible," I lie. It does sound incredible, but Australia is far. 

"Yeah, but I think it's coming at the wrong time. I'd rather be here with Liv and you," he explains. 

"We'd rather have you here too," I admit.

"Come, I believe you mentioned sex, in a car," he smirks and gets up. I quickly follow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh snap, Louis got a job offer


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is without a doubt a filler chapter because not only do I have writers block, but I still don't have my laptop and its so hard to write and publish without it. So I'm sorry for this short, crappy update.

Louis' POV: (Two weeks later)

I was sitting on the porch on the phone with my mom. I have been dodging her calls since I've been with Harry because I know she has a lot of questions and I haven't been ready to answer them until now.

"And you're serious about this this time?" she asks. 

"Yes mom, very," I chuckled. I've been known for struggling to stay serious in my relationships, but Harry is different. I'm not only playing the boyfriend role, but the father role. I don't have it in me to break two hearts at once, especially since my would break too. 

"Louis? We're back!" Harry calls. 

"I have to go mom, Harry just got back," I explain. I promise not to ignore her again before hanging up. When I walk back into the room Olivia is on the bed already passed out and Harry is standing, typing on his phone. 

"Hey baby, did you get it?" I asked. He looked up from his phone and nodded. 

"Yeah, they apologized for the mix up, I'm just glad she got it back." I nodded and leaned up giving him a kiss before taking a seat at the edge of the bed. He had taken Olivia back to the hospital to get the necklace. I had called them yesterday to see if they could find it and they had. 

"How's your mum?" he asked. 

"She's good. She wants to come out here and meet you guys," I explained. 

"She should. I'll fly my mum here too so they can meet as well," he suggested. I nodded at the idea and watched him type on his phone some more. 

"Who are you texting?" I decided to ask. 

"Liam, he's trying to come and apologize, but I told him today's not the day to do so." 

"Two weeks later and he's just now asking?" 

"He contacted me earlier, but I told him no as well." He explained before his phone started to ring. He answered it and walked out onto the porch. 

"Can we have pizza for dinner?" Olivia asked, frightening me. I didn't know she was awake. 

"Sure princess, what kind?" 

"Buffalo chicken," she decided. I nodded and pulled out my phone to order. I was hungry now and it was getting late. 

By the time Harry came back in it was a half hour later and Olivia and I were eating. When I asked who called I only received a shrug. Apparently we keep secrets now then?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and still kind of a filter, but kind of important too

Harry's POV: 

"That's not what I said!" he hissed. I'm on the porch with Louis, Olivia in the room with Zayn. Zayn came by to talk to Louis this morning and now I find myself on the porch fighting with him. 

"Yes it is!" 

"No," he snapped, "I said I'm going with him to talk about a job opportunity here. I said nothing about the one in Australia you ass." 

"I just find it ironic that you apparently have two job offers at one time without actually trying out for either roles," I explained. 

"So what? I'm lying? I'm telling you that I'm going to go see the director of the American film when really I'm what? Flying to Australia to meet him instead? I'm just trying to not put my whole life on hold Harry! She's responding to the treatment Harry. We need to get things back to normal," he insisted. 

"She has only had one treatment! Just because she responded to this one well doesn't mean the cancer will go away!" 

"The three of us have been held up here for the past two and a half weeks, Harry! I need to get back to work! I want to go home! I miss my bed!" 

"So go home, Louis!" I yelled. "We don't need you here! Might as well leave now instead of later." 

"Oh, fuck you! I hate when you do that. Just because Liam left doesn't mean I'm destined to leave! I'm not him, and I can't stand when you fucking compare me to him." He roared. 

"Why do you have to swear at me? Its unnecessary," I mumbled. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like being accused of lying and I really don't like you comparing me to your ex." He explained. 

"I'm sorry," I sighed and took a seat on the chair. I laid my face in my hands. "I just feel like I'm holding you back. You have an amazing opportunity overseas, but I'm too selfish to tell you to go. I want you here. I need you, and that scares me. I've been doing this by myself for five years, but I don't want to do it alone anymore. I've gotten a taste of what it's like for her to have two parents and I'm worried that your career will take that away from us." I heard him sigh and he came and sat on the arm of the chair. 

"You aren't holding me back. I don't want to take the opportunity over there because you guys are more important, but I can't not work at all. I'm not going anywhere, Harry, not yet. And no matter what happens between you and I; I'm not leaving Olivia. I'll be here for her until she doesn't want me in her life. We've got to get back to the world Haz. I want you to talk to the doctors and ask if we can bring her home now. We can take her here whenever she needs her treatments, but she needs to sleep in a house. In her own space. I have a room that we can turn into hers. I miss having a kitchen, bathroom, living room, and bedroom all in different places. I'm sick of this place. Its like a hospital. Its not healthy for us to stay here anymore. We're all miserable here," he points out. 

"What if she stops responding to her treatment?" I question. 

"We will figure it out if the time comes," he answers simply. 

"O-okay. I guess I'll talk to the doctors while you are gone?" 

"Please," he agreed and stood up. I stand up too and he grabs my chin, making me look down at him. 

"I adore you," he smiled up at me. 

"I adore you too," I blush. He slides his hands into the hair at the back of my neck and pulls me down into a kiss. 

"No more fighting," he mumbles. I agree and kiss him again before we go back inside. Olivia is on the bed sitting in between Zayn's legs, watching TV. Its obvious that they could hear us fighting because Zayn looks at Louis and gives him a look that asks if everything is okay. 

"Ready to go?" Louis asks Zayn. Olivia looks over quickly. 

"Where are you going Papa?" she sounds slightly panicked. 

"Just with Zayn for a few hours," he explains. 

"But you're coming back?" she asks quickly. 

"Yup, then hopefully we will all be leaving to go home," he smiles and walks to kiss her goodbye. 

"London?" she asks confused as he kisses her head. 

"My house," he chuckles. She nods and lays back on the bed now that Zayn is up and waiting by the door. Louis pats her leg before walking back over to me. I lean down and kiss him quickly. 

"I'll be back soon," he explains. I nod and kiss him again, 

"bye." 

"Bye my love," he smiles. I watch him follow Zayn out before turning to look at my daughter. 

"Is everything okay Daddy?" she asks with a frown. I smile and join her on the bed, 

"yes. How would you like to have your own room at Papa's house?" 

"We're moving in with him!?" she asks excitedly. 

"Kind of. We will still have our home in London, but he wants us there when we are here," I explain. 

"So we get to leave here?" I nod, "finally!" I chuckle and agree before telling her that I need to go talk to the doctors about leaving. I make her promise to not unlock the door for anyone while I'm gone because both Louis and I have a key, so anyone who knocks doesn't need to be let in. 

I have to wait ten minutes before I'm able to talk to Dr. Somers. 

"Well there is no real harm to her being home, so if that's what you want then I can get the papers for you to sign to bring her home. We are going to stick with the one dose a week, but instead of waiting two weeks for the next we are going to do it every week, so just make sure she is here on time for those and everything should be smoothy." 

"Thank you so much," I smile. She nods and goes to get the discharge papers for me to sign. Another ten minutes later and I'm back in the room, packing everything. Louis wants to leave today, so I'll pack and be ready when he gets back. When he does, Olivia and I had fallen asleep. 

"Baby? Babe, wake up," Louis whispered and shook my shoulder lightly. 

"How'd it go?" I mumbled with my eyes closed. 

"I got the script and I have to read through it, but good. I see you packed." 

"Yeah," I yawned, "ready to go home with you." 

"Good," he sighed happily and kissed my cheek, "I'm ready to bring you guys home."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually excited for this update because it's a decent length again finally. So enjoy and tell me what you're thinking!!

Louis' pov: 

"And why can't I?"

"Because I said no," Harry explained. I was in the car with them, driving while Harry was next to me and Liv was pouting in the back. 

"Well it's not your house, so technically you don't have the say," she pointed out. 

"Olivia," Harry sighed, "I still said no."

"What do you say papa?" She asked. 

"Me and your father will talk about it later." 

"Fine," she pouted. I chuckled and looked over at Harry. He wasn't amused either. I reached over and took his hand in mine and gave him a small smile when he looked at me. Him and Olivia were discussing if she was allowed to paint her room at my house. I wouldn't mind, but Harry is against the idea so I'm not going to tell her it's fine until I talk to him privately. I want her to feel at home. 

"Can we stop for dinner?" He asked me. 

"Buffet sound good?" I asked and he nodded. I gave his hand a squeeze and turned into the parking lot of the restaurant. "The paps followed," I told him as I parked. He looked in the mirror and watched them climb out of their vans. 

"Let's hurry and get inside, okay Livia?" He asked. She agreed and unbuckled. I climbed out and locked the doors before walking to Harry and taking his hand. Olivia skipped in front of us, beating us inside. The paps stayed a fair distance away which was nice. They probably had no questions, they just wanted the pictures. We paid and then went into the room to get our food and sit. Olivia sat alone across from Harry and I, happily eating off her plate full of random food. 

"Can we get a kitty papa?" 

"I don't know babe," I chuckled. 

~~

"We should probably take a stop at IKEA or something," I told Harry. We were in my kitchen standing opposite of each other, and Olivia was walking around the house looking at everything. 

"What for?"

"Olivia's room," I explained. 

"I said no to painting it," he mumbled defensively. 

"I meant for new furniture. The room is more for an adult then a child. She can decorate it herself, and I wouldn't mind her painting it. I own the house," I point out. 

"Why?" He asked. I looked at him confused, 

"Why what?"

"Why would she need new furniture? You don't have to spoil her. She doesn't need everything she wants. Next you are going to tell me we are stopping at the pet shop for a cat," he groaned. 

"I always wanted a cat," I shrugged. He gave me a look, 

"Don't do that. I'm serious. I don't spoil her and that's what you do."

"I'm not spoiling her. I just want her to have a room here that makes her feel at home," I explained. 

"And then what happens when we break up?" I looked at him for a minute. 

"Is that something that you do? Expect us to break up? Wait for the "inevitable"? Cause this is the second time this week that you voiced me not being in the picture. Is that what you want? Is there something I should know, Harry? Do you want to break up?" I hissed. 

"No! No, I just-"

"Daddy? Papa?" Olivia asked walking into the kitchen. 

"Yes baby, hi," Harry sighed and picked her up when she walked over to him. 

"Why are you guys fighting again?"

"We aren't," I sighed and turned around to get myself some water. 

"You are," she pointed out, "is it because of me?"

"No princess, of course not. Papa and I are just being silly."

"Okay, well I was wondering if I could take a bath?" She asked. I nodded as I took a sip of my water. 

"Course love, I'll be upstairs in a minute to show you how the bath works, yeah?" She agreed and Harry set her down, patting her bottom and we watched her walk away. I stared after her for a minute and looked back to Harry who was watching me already. "I'm kind of surprised with how small she is for her age with you and Liam as her parents. You're both giants." He chuckles softly,

"I was small for my age until I hit a major growth spurt." I nodded and looked towards the hallway when Olivia called me to hurry up cause she was tired. I set my glass down behind me and pushed myself off the counter, walking by Harry to get upstairs. Olivia was sat on the toilet waiting when I got to the bathroom I showed her quickly how to do it and then put bubbles in the tub. I told her I would be back in to check on her before leaving to let her undress and get in. I walk back downstairs and look into the kitchen for Harry, but he isn't there. A movement on the porch catches my eye and I see him on the porch talking to someone on the phone. I sigh and walk upstairs to get my phone. I check on Olivia before calling my mom and closing the door to my bedroom so I can talk to her privately. 

"Hello?"

"Hi mom," I sigh and lay back on the bed. 

"Hey sweetie, everything okay? I don't usually hear from you this soon after our last talk," she joked. 

"I need advice," I explain. 

"Oh, alright. Well what's the problem?"

"Harry. We've been fighting a lot lately and I don't know why. He keeps just-like-finding reasons to fight with me. He makes me seem like the bad guy. He told me today that I spoil Olivia and he doesn't like it, only because I suggested going shopping for some furniture for her room at my house. The other day he twisted my words to make it seem like I was lying about where I was going. And every time we fight he mentions me not being in the picture anymore. I feel like he wants to break up, but is hesitating or something because he doesn't want to hurt Olivia."

"Maybe he just has something on his mind. I'm sure he doesn't want to break up darling, just a few days ago you were telling me how head over heels you guys were. Just talk to him and ask him what's going on. Say what you're saying to me, to him. Honesty, trust, and talking is the most important thing in a relationship." I sighed and nodded. 

"I know, I do. I guess I just needed to rant to someone," I explained. 

"That's fine baby, I'm always here for that, but now you need to go talk to him." I agreed and thanked her before hanging up. I left my phone on my bed and went back into the bathroom to find it empty. I turned back around and went into Olivia's room, knocking on the door. She called me in so I peaked in and found her dressed and brushing through her wet hair. I walked all the way in and took the brush from her so I could help her. She yawned and leaned back into me as I braided it back. 

"Let's get you into bed sweetheart," I kissed her head and picked her up, "flying" her to the bed. I tossed her onto it and she giggled happily as she bounced. The bed was a queen sized bed meaning it was huge for her. She sunk right into the pillows. I smiled down at her and untucked the quilt so I could pull it over her. She watched me as I tucked her in and leaned down to kiss her forehead. 

"Are you and daddy okay?" I smiled sadly down at her and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. 

"Yes, don't you worry about us. We're fine." I promised. I hope we're fine at least. She nodded, 

"Will he come say goodnight to me soon?"

"I'll send him up as soon as we're done talking. Just close your eyes and rest," I told her. She agreed and I kissed her forehead again before getting up. 

"I love you papa."

"I love you too," I whispered to her as I shut the light off and closed her door behind me. I went into the bathroom and cleaned up before turning the light off and going downstairs. I made sure the doors were off and my front gates were locked and the alarm was set before going to find Harry. He was still on the porch so I slid the door open and walked outside. It was dark out seeing as it was past ten, but since my house over looks Hollywood it wasn't too dark. I heard him sniffle and I looked down at him. He was sitting on one of the chairs, wiping under his nose. I sighed, "why are you crying, baby?"

"I-I don't want to b-break up," he whimpered. 

"Okay, okay, we aren't. We weren't going to, I was just asking," I try to explain. He shakes his head and seems to get a little more distraught. 

"I'm n-not only staying because of O-Oliva. I want to be with you. I-I don't want to break u-up. I was coming up t-to-o find you and I heard you on th-the phone. I've been horri-ble to you," he cried. I sighed and climbed into his lap, straddling him so my knees were on the side of his thighs. I cup his face in my hand and make him look at me. 

"No you haven't been, don't say that. I was just talking. Just trying to figure out what's going on. We aren't breaking up love, please, stop crying angel. It's okay. We're okay," I whisper and kiss him softly, "we're okay."

"I love you," he hiccuped and kissed me harder, "I don't want to leave. I love you."

"I love you too baby." I run my thumbs over his cheeks, wiping his tears and kissing him. He moves his hands up to my neck and cheek, pulling me harder into him. 

"Need you," he mumbled as the kiss got more heated. I nodded and kissed him for a moment longer before getting up and pulling him with me. I quickly locked the porch door and turned off the kitchen light before pulling him up the stairs and to our room. He shut the door behind him softly and I pushed him up against it, kissing him hard and pulling his shirt off. 

"Such a nice body," I whispered as I kissed down his neck and played with his nipples. He moaned softly and I brought my mouth down to suck on one of them. "Love this. You're so sensitive here," I mumbled. I had to pull away because he was trying to get my shirt over my head. Once it was on the floor he leant down and connected our lips again, backing us up to the bed. I fell back onto it and he followed me down. I wrapped my arms around his neck and groaned when he shifted his hips so our groins rubbed together. 

"Want these off," he whined and ran his hand down my body to the top of my jeans. He used one hand to unbutton them and continued to hold himself above me and kiss me. I quickly set my hand against his chest and pushed up away as there was a knock on our door. 

"Daddy?" He sighed and rested his head in the crook of my neck. 

"Damn she has bad timing," he chuckled. I agreed and told him to get up. He walked to the door as I climbed under the covers to cover my boner. I watched Harry and saw his was already gone. Father mode must kick in or something. "Hey princess," he opened the door. 

"You didn't come say goodnight." He nodded and picked her up before leaving the room to take her back to hers. I sighed and laid back in bed. I wasn't really in the mood anymore either. I finished shimming out of my jeans and threw them to the floor before remembering that I should probably put on real clothes to sleep in just in case Liv comes in sometime in the night or in the morning. Harry comes back before I can get up and he shuts the door. He stops and yanks off his jeans before climbing into bed with me. I looked at him from where I was laying on my back. He leaned down and kissed me. I smiled into it and pinched his hip. 

"I'm going to fuck you into this mattress tomorrow morning." He hummed, 

"Don't make promises you can't keep. Liv will wake us up at ten asking when breakfast is."

"I guess we will have to wake up early then," I shrug. He smirks and kisses me again before rolling over so his back was to me. I moved over and spooned him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Lou. So much." I kissed behind his ear and rested my cheek against the top of his head, closing my eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's actually a decent length and there's smut. Poorly written, but it's there, so tell me what you think! Also I feel as though I will be trying to end this soon because there is a second book and I've got a lot planned for the second one. I just have to come up with a certain climax. Enjoy this and tell me what you think xxx

Louis' pov: (four days later)

I walked into the kitchen yawning and looking for Harry. The kitchen was a mess and Harry was standing over a bowl whipping something up. Both our moms were coming in today and he insisted on cooking instead of letting my chefs do it. I looked at the clock that showed it was quarter past ten and walked to Harry. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head against his back. Olivia was upstairs sleeping still. She had her treatment yesterday, so she was going to be tired today. 

"Morning baby," I mumbled and placed a kiss on his bare back. He was so warm. 

"I'm making pancakes for us, but I still need to finish the salad and the lasagna," he explained. 

"I wish you would have let my chefs cook so you weren't stressing," I sighed. 

"This takes my mind off the fact that I'm meeting your mum today," he chuckled and turned around to see me. I smiled up at him and leaned for a kiss. He placed his hands on my hips and kissed me multiple times. 

"Their going to love you," I promise. It's hard not to love a character like Harry. Harry and I pulled away from each other when we heard a scream from upstairs then,

"Daddy! Papa!" Harry was running first but I was following close behind. He bursted into Olivia's room and we looked around. Olivia was sitting on her bed sobbing. Her brush in one hand and something else in another. I sighed deeply when I realized what it was. Harry walked over to her and took the things from her hand and climbed into bed with her. She clung to his chest and cried into his neck. I walked over and sat down across from them and watched Harry. He was rubbing her back quietly and looking at me. I gave him a sad smile and he shook his head, closing his eyes tightly. He kissed her head and shushed her. "I'm scared," she cried. 

"Don't be. You have nothing to be afraid of princess," Harry promises. 

"But if I'm losing my hair doesn't that mean I'm getting worse?"

"No, that's the medicine. That's a side effect of it, but you're responding to the medicine which means you're beating the cancer," I explain. She pulls away from Harry's neck and looks at me. 

"I don't feel like I'm winning," she mumbled. I sighed and nodded, 

"I know princess. It's going to be a long fight, but you're going to be okay."

"Grandma is coming today. I don't want them to see it," she complained. The missing chunk was at the front of her head and it was a little noticeable, but not bad. 

"We can pull it up and you won't be able to tell. You can even wear your baseball cap you like," Harry suggests. She nods and asks her father to find it. She crawls to me when he gets up and I move so I'm leaning against the headboard and she's leaning on my chest. I watch Harry as he picks out her outfit and finds her hat. I get her to sit up so I can do her hair. She asks me to braid a piece back and then put all of her hair into a ponytail so I take the extra time to do that. She coughs for a few seconds making me drop a few strands. 

"Um papa?" She says just as I tie the hair tie around her hair. I finish and lean to look around her shoulder to see what she wants. She coughs again and I noticed blood in her hand. I look up to Harry panicked and see that he is standing at the end of the bed staring wide eyed. "G-get her some water Harry and I'll call the doctors," I told him and got up to go get my phone. Harry goes to the bathroom to get her a cup of tap water. She's more calm then Harry and I are in this situation. Losing her hair was something I expected, but she should not be coughing up blood. The office immediately passed the call over to Dr. Somers. I explained what happened and waited for a suggestion.

"Okay, well she shouldn't be coughing up blood. The only thing I could think of is that she has bronchitis and the doctors overlooked that. Is it a coughing fit?" 

"Not really. More of just random coughs," I explain. 

"You said she cried this morning, maybe check if she bit her cheek or tongue. She could be coughing up blood that's in her mouth," she explained. I nodded and went back into Olivia's room. She was sitting on the bed next to Harry, neither of them talking. Harry looked at me helplessly and I kissed his head before I told Olivia to open her mouth. I leaned down and tried looking around. It wasn't her tongue so I looked at her cheeks and saw a possible cut on the right side. 

"Liv, touch your right cheek inside your mouth," I told her. She reached up and did as I said before pulling her fingers out. "She bit her cheek." I said, telling both Dr. Somers and Harry. He sagged in relief and Dr. Somers sighed happily,

"Perfect. Call again if you need anything." I thanked her before hanging up and pocketing my phone. I sent Olivia into the bathroom and told her to wash out her mouth for a minute. I sat next to Harry and took his hands in mine. 

"Everything's okay," I whisper and kiss his cheek. He nodded and stood up,

"I'm going to go finish cooking." I nodded and let him walk away. 

"Get dressed and call if you need anything okay princess," I told her once she came out of the bathroom. She agreed and I went into my room to get ready as well. 

~~

Harry's pov: 

"Mum!" I cheered happily and went to hug her. 

"Hi sweetie," she smiled and hugged me back. Louis, his mother and Olivia walked into the living room as I told my mum to come inside. Jay was carrying Olivia who was happily talking her ear off until she noticed my mom. 

"Grandma!" Jay set her down only for my mom to pick her up. She is so babied. 

"Oh how I've missed you," she hugged her tight. 

"Missed you too Grandma," Olivia smiled. I introduced my mum to Jay and then to Louis. 

"Oh you are just so cute," she smiled and pinched Louis' cheeks. He chuckled and welcomed her hug. 

"Harry has been cooking all day so dinner is done when you guys are ready," he explained. 

"Your house is beautiful Louis," my mum told him as we all walked to the kitchen. 

"Papa said we could possibly get a cat, but daddy doesn't want one," Olivia told everyone. 

"Papa?" Jay asked confused and looked at Louis who blushed. 

"Let's eat," I decided. I told everyone to sit while I make the plates. Jay and mum fell into a conversation while Louis was talking to Olivia who was complaining that she wasn't hungry. I set everyone's plates down and then took my seat next to Louis. 

"Daddy I'm not hungry," she pouted. Jay and my mum looked at her confused. 

"She um had another treatment yesterday. Usually takes away her appetite for a bit and makes her really tired," I explained. They nodded and started eating. 

"You need to eat a little bit princess," Louis told her again. She groaned and leaned on her elbows and started eating. "This is really good babe," he told me. I thanked him as Jay asked me how I was liking LA. 

"I actually love it here. I come here all the time even when I'm not working. Like it better now though," I admitted and looked at Louis. He smirked with his mouth full and laid his hand on my thigh. Jay gushed and started asking my mum and I about London. Louis admitted to never really going there. Once we were all done we moved into the living room. I looked at the clock and saw it was only six thirty, but Olivia looked exhausted. "Liv, how about you go get ready for bed?"

"I'll lay with Papa for a bit," she decided and walked to Louis. He picked her up and let her lay against his chest as he sat back in the couch. We talked quietly until she passed out. 

"I didn't know she called you papa, Louis," Jay said. 

"Me either," my mum looked at us. 

"Yeah, just for a couple weeks now," I told them. I couldn't tell how they felt about it, but in a way I didn't care. I like that she does and so does Louis so that's all that matters. 

"I also didn't know she was completely heterochromia. Very pretty," Jay complemented. 

"One blue like you," I smirked at Louis. 

"And one green like Daddy," he finished. I chuckled and explained that that was what she said on the Ellen show when she first met Louis. 

"Cute." They chimed as Louis' phone started to ring. He got up carefully and placed Olivia into my lap, excusing himself. I talked with our mums alone for at least forty five minutes. Who the hell called? My mum yawned, 

"I'm so tired. It was such a long flight. I'm going to go retire to my room okay?" I agree and kiss her goodnight as Jay decides to do the same. 

"It was lovely to meet you Harry, I'm glad you guys are happy," she smiled and kissed my cheek. They both went into their separate rooms and I walked upstairs to get Olivia in bed. I ended up waking her up so I could get her changed into pajamas and take her hair out of the ponytail. 

"Where's papa?" She mumbled as I tucked her in. 

"Right here, goodnight princess," Louis said as he walked in and came over to kiss her goodnight. 

"Love you guys," she said as she rolled onto her side. 

"Love you too," we both said before closing the door and heading for our room. He climbed onto the bed and sat criss cross watching me as I changed into sweatpants. 

"Zayn called. Him and Niall think we should finish the movie," he explained. I looked at him surprised for a minute. 

"Do you think we should?" He shrugged,

"Maybe. I also have to get back in the studio to finish my song. The movie might be good for us."

"What about your other offer?" 

"I turned it down. The role wasn't for me. I'm not really the army type of guy," he smiled. I chuckled and crawled onto the bed and over him. He fell back and smiled up at me as I hovered over him. 

"Hi," I smiled. He smirked and reached up, grabbing my necklaces hanging down. He twirled his finger in them and pulled me down. 

"Hi baby," he said before kissing me. I stayed with his lips for a minute before moving down his neck and sucking a hickey on his collarbone. I drew my hands up his body, pulling his shirt up. He pulled it off as I continued to kiss down his chest. 

"I'm going out with my mum tomorrow."

"Okay," he said. 

"I'm going to suck you off now," I added and he groaned,

"Fuck yes." I smirked and moved down, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them off. I leaned down and kissed his happy trail as he kicked the jeans off completely. He moaned as goosebumps rose. I smirked and mouthed over his hard on in his boxers. "Don't tease," he begged. I complied and pulled his boxers off, watching his hard cock slap against his stomach. 

"Love your cock," I mumbled and wrapped my hand around him. I brought the tip in my mouth, sucking. He moaned as I went deeper and used my hand to jack off what I wasn't choking on. I took my time for a minute, just getting use to the feeling of him in my mouth. He bucked up when I went down a little farther, causing him to choke me for a second. I pulled away as he started apologizing. 

"Shit, sorry baby. Oh fuck- so sorry."

"Fuck my mouth," I told him. 

"What?" He asked surprised. 

"I want you to fuck my mouth," I repeated while grabbing his hand and placing it on the back of my head. He slowly grabbed at the curls and I moved back over him, taking him back in my mouth. It took him a minute to find the courage, but soon he was bucking up into my mouth while pushing my head down. I swallowed around him, trying to breath. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, but I didn't want him to stop. He kept doing it and soon I wasn't bothered. We were both turned on. 

"I'm gonna cum," he moaned. He started to pull me off, but I moved my head back down letting him hit the back of my throat. He came immediately with a loud moan. I swallowed what I could as I pulled away, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. "Fuck babe, you look so good," he smiled at me with tired eyes. I blushed and moved over his body, laying on him and burying my face in his neck. His arms came around me and his cold hands rested against my warm back. I nosed at his neck happily. One of his hands moved down my back and he slipped it under my sweats, massaging my arse for a second. 

"Let me rim you," he decided. My dick twitched at the thought. I rolled off of him and he got up, telling me to move up in the bed. I followed his instructions and moved my face into the pillows and laid on my stomach. He leaned on the bed with one knee and pulled my sweats from me. I wasn't wearing anything underneath. "Have I ever told you how perky your bottom is?" 

"Have I ever told you how fat your bum is?"

"Hey," he hissed and smacked my arse. I let out a surprise moan and we both fell quiet for a minute. He moved up my body and kissed behind my ear before whispering,

"Someone likes to be spanked I guess?" I blushed and hid my face. "I'll store that information away for when I want to be rough with you." I moaned at the thought. Louis dominating me would be so hot. I moaned again when he reached down and spread me, using his thumb to play with my hole. "You're so pretty darling."

"Please Lou, need it," I groaned. I was so hard and with no stimulation I was desperate. His tongue was cold against my burning skin making the feeling that much better. I moaned as I rocked my hips into the bed and then back onto his face. 

"You're always so responsive," he smirked and sucked right on my rim. I cried desperately, grabbing the sheets on the bed. "Look at you, so desperate huh baby? Just fucked you two days ago. Bet you'd love if I fucked you now huh? Wouldn't even need to be stretched, just let my cock spread you."

"Oh god Louis, please. Fuck, yes, please," I whined.

"Yeah? Want me to fuck you instead? Go in dry?" I whimpered and nodded. He chuckled kissed my rim again before shifting up. I felt him press his tip to my rim and I shivered in anticipation. He pushed in, getting his head in. The burn was noticeable but I enjoyed it. "I forgot a condom," he pointed out as he stopped. 

"Don't care. God, please don't stop," I begged. I didn't want him to put a condom on. I wanted the dry burn feeling and I wanted to feel him cum in me. 

"You're so naughty Harry," he mumbled before fucking the rest of the way in. I moaned loudly in both pain and pleasure. His hand came around and covered my mouth. "Our parents are right down stairs not to mention our daughter is three doors down," he pointed out. I nodded and grabbed at his hand, holding it against my mouth as he slowly started pulling out to fuck back into me. "I had no clue baby. You're fucking dirty. Do you like me covering your mouth? Like me doing this to you, huh baby?" I moaned as his thrusts started to get more frequent and shallow. I pushed my arse out, trying to get him to fuck my spot. 

It was three thrusts later that he found my prostate causing me to scream into his hand and my toes to curl. 

"Please Louis, please," I begged into his hand. He gripped my hip and started fucking me hard. I moaned as he hit the spot repeatedly. 

"Come on baby, cum for me," he whispered in my ear and instantly I was cumming. My hole tightens around his cock as he fucked into me one last time before cumming. I moaned and collapsed against the bed as he fell down into me. "Fuck Harry, so good." He pulled out of me a minute later and rolled off me. I peaked up at him and he smiled. I smiled back with a yawn. "Let's run a bath and then go to bed." I agreed and watched him walk into our master bathroom and start the water. The tub was huge and I knew it would be nice to lay with him in it. He called me in and once I got in there he was already in and leaned against the tub. I climbed in and sat between his legs, laying my head back against his chest. We sat quietly for a few minutes until I thought of something. 

"We should go on a date. Like a real one, just the two of us," I suggested. He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my head. 

"We really should."

"Tomorrow night. I'll spend the day with my mum and Liv and then come home and she can watch her while we go out," I explained. 

"You should leave Olivia with me. My mom would love to spend time with her. Just enjoy your day with your mom alone," he suggested. 

"You sure?" He nodded, 

"Yeah we will all stay home and hang out and then me and you will go out. My mom has plans tomorrow night anyways, so Anne will be with Olivia alone at night." I agreed and relaxed farther into him. "Your hair is getting so long."

"Do you not like it? I can cut it," I pointed out. 

"No don't cut it. I can do this," he pulled on it making me moan as he kissed my shoulder. 

"Tease," I mumbled. 

"You love me," he chuckled. 

"I do," I agreed with a bright smile. We sat quietly before we moved to wash our bodies and then stand up to turn on the shower and wash off after shampooing our hair. I climbed into bed with him, sweatpants back on. I laid in his side, leg swung over his, face in his neck, and arm around his middle. His arm was under me and in my hair, the other holding my hand on his stomach. 

"We need to get you on birth control. This is the second or third time I've not wore a condom," he points out. 

"Would a baby be that bad?" I ask quietly. I don't want to start a fight, but I want to know. 

"I don't think now is s good time, love. It's only been a few months and Olivia is sick. We don't need the extra stress," he explained. I nodded, 

"Yeah. I know."

"Don't be disappointed," he begged. He knows I love kids. Expecially babies. I feel blessed that I can have my own. Olivia is my pride and join and now that I'm stable on my feet and know I don't have to worry about if I could afford diapers or clothes, I want another. 

"I'm not," I say. 

"You sound it," he sighs. 

"I promise I'm not. I'm just thinking," I explain. 

"Tell me what about?" I shrugged, 

"Just our future. A family." He kissed my head and played with the wet curls at the nape of my neck. 

"Look bright?"

"Yeah," I smile and kiss his neck. 

"I love you." I look up at him so he can kiss me. 

"I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17 (End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! I honestly was not expecting to end it now. Like I just started writing and then it turned into the end so I'm going to go with it. And it is unfortunately short, so sorry. But enjoy and make sure you read the end notes xxx

Louis' pov: 

I was sat in my living room with Zayn and Niall. My mom was in the kitchen with Olivia baking cookies and Harry was out with his mum still. I had been getting ready for our date when Zayn rung himself in. They had come to talk to both Harry and I, but he isn't obviously here. 

"I mentioned it. He didn't say much on it," I explained. 

"He needs to get back into it," Niall sighed and sat on the couch, "I know Livy is sick, but he can't just stop acting. The company is already pissed off that we put the movie on hold. They threatened to throw the whole movie out if we don't get back on it within the next few weeks." I turned when the front door opened and Harry walked in with his mom. 

"Oh, hi guys," he said confused as he walked to us. He bent down and gave me a quick kiss before standing and looking at the boys. "What're you doing here?"

"We came to talk to you guys," Zayn explained. I patted the spot next to me for Harry and he sat as Anne hurried into the kitchen. 

"Something wrong?" He asked. 

"Yes. Your career is in danger Harry. If we don't start filming for the movie again, the company is tossing it. That won't look so good. It's time to go back to work," Niall explained. 

"It's only been like three weeks since I got the news. Why are you all so hell bent on me pretending nothing's wrong and continuing my life?"

"Because you've put it on hold for the past three weeks. She's reacting to the chemo, Haz, she's okay." Niall pointed out. 

"Okay, well I'm not. Anytime I'm away from her I worry! I don't want to be away all day working and stressing over knowing my line. I don't need that," he groaned. 

"Okay, well Louis needs that. He can't put his life on hold too. I won't let him," Zayn spoke up. 

"He doesn't have to!" He turned to me, "go to fucking Australia! See if I care!" 

"Harry," Niall hissed. 

"Don't take your anger out on me, that's not why I'm here," I told Harry. 

"Why are you here then? It's clear you don't want to be!"

"Don't do this Harry. Our moms and daughter is a room over," I sighed. 

"I just don't get it!" He continued yelling, "you all keep gaining up on me and then when I tell you I'm not doing the movie you tell me that Louis wants to! So who is stopping you? Do the movie! Find another co-star or do a different movie!"

"Harry, stop," Niall cuts back in. "Don't ruin you guys."

"Why? I might as well! If it's not now then it's later!"

"Harry, please stop," I begged him. 

"Maybe we just weren't meant to be. Maybe now just isn't our time. We should have known our careers would take us different ways. I knew in the beginning. I knew it wouldn't work. How could it? We were destined to not. We-"

"Please Harry," I whimpered. 

"I think-I think it's best if I just take Olivia home. You should call the people about the Australian lead."

"You don't mean that Harry. You need to think this over for a minute," Niall stepped and grabbed Harry's hand. 

"Don't take her away from me Harry, please," I begged as the tears started rolling down my cheeks. 

"Sh-she'll keep in touch. You can see her whenever, I-I just can't do this anymore. I yell more than anything. We aren't happy."

"I'm happy!" I sob, "I'm beyond happy. J-just last night you were talking about the future! Kids! H-how could you say you aren't happy?" 

"Niall, I need you to schedule the next flight out for me, Liv, and mum. You too if you're coming. I-I'm going to go pack everything." I watched him turn and head up the stairs as I stood shaking. He's leaving me and taking Olivia with him. 

"Oh god," I break down. Zayn quickly catches me and pulls me down to sit with him as Niall rushes upstairs after Harry. "Zayn," I beg. 

"It's okay, shh, it's okay," he rocked me. 

"Papa?" I quickly looked up over the couch at Olivia who was standing in the archway, tears running down her face. 

"C'mere, come - here sweetie," I told her as I slid off Zayn's left onto the ground. She ran over and into my arms as she started crying harder. "It's okay, it's okay," I tried reassuring her. 

"I-I don't get it," she cried. 

"Shh princess, please. I-I'll see you soon, I promise. I-I'll come see you and I'll call-call all the time," I promise. 

"Don't you love him?"

"I love both of you," I hiccup, "more than anything. Don't forget that okay? I love you more then anything."

"I love you too Papa," she kisses my cheek and tucks her face back in my neck. I move so I'm sitting cross legged on the floor and hold her for the next ten minutes. When Harry comes back downstairs he has both his suitcase and her duffle. His eyes are red and wet so at least I know he's been crying. Niall comes down next with Anne's suitcase and her following with my own mom. They both look saddened along with Niall. 

"Olivia," Harry says quietly. She turns and looks up at him before turning to look at me as she starts crying again. 

"Don't do that princess," I whisper and kiss her head, "I'll visit you soon and you call me tonight when you get home. It's all going to be okay." 

"I love you papa," she sniffles. I hug her tight and kiss her cheek, 

"I love you so much princess." When she pulls away Harry holds his hand out, but she walks by and goes to Niall. Harry sighs as I stand up shakily. This is it. He's actually breaking up with me. Anne takes Olivia and Niall outside. 

"You don't have to do this mate, this isn't want either of you wants," Zayn spoke up as he stood up. 

"It's for the best," Harry spoke while keeping his eye contact with me. 

"You're breaking my heart," I whimper. 

"Mines breaking too Louis."

"Why are you doing this? I don't want you to do this," I beg. 

"W-we just need to figure things out. I need to. You're welcome to see Olivia whenever you want. We can figure out plans to send her here or you to come there and she's free to call and text you whenever," he spoke coldly. 

"W-will you call?" He shrugged, 

"Do you want me to?" I nodded immediately, 

"When you're ready. Yes."

"I'm sorry Louis," he sighed and stepped forward. He kissed my forehead before turning and walking right out. I covered my mouth as a sob left me. Zayn took me in his arms and my mom stepped back into the house. 

"Oh baby," she sighed and hurried forward. 

~*~

Harry Styles seen leaving boyfriend Louis Tomlinson's house or should we say ex? He was caught leaving in tears along with his daughter, Olivia in tears as well. Bags packed and tickets for the next plane home. Are only guess to what could have happened? A fight. So sad. We were really starting to like the Stylinson duo. 

(3 weeks later)

Harry's pov: 

"I really fucked up, huh mum?" I sniffled. Olivia was at Niall's house after I asked him to watch her. I hadn't been feeling well and I didn't want to get her sick. She was responding very well to the chemo back home and I was worried that if I got her sick it would make her stop responding. She went there yesterday morning and spent the night. This morning my mum took me to the doctors to see what was going on. Now I was sat on her couch, legs tucked underneath me, leaning on her side. 

"You could call him," she suggested. I scoffed and took a sip of my tea. 

"And say what?" I asked after I pulled it from my lips, "hey, I know I haven't talked to you in a while, but I'm really missing you. Oh by the way, went to the doctors today. Turns out I'm pregnant; about four weeks along now. Yeah, it's yours. Maybe you can fly out to see me? Olivia? I really- really don't want -wanna do this alone again," I sob. 

"It's okay, sh, Harry. It's okay," she rubs my back and kisses my head. 

"I fucked up so bad mum. I miss him so much. I need him," I cry. 

"You just gotta call him Harry. As soon as you're ready, you call him."

Will he even still want me?

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo what did you think? Surprised? Not surprised? Couple of you kept mentioning it and that's what I've had planned all along. Now from how it ended you could probably guess (if you didn't know already cause you skip the notes like I do) THERE IS A SEQUEL! So maybe you could stay tuned for that *shrugs* that would be cool. I mighhhhhtttt even have the first chapter up tomorrow. Maybbbbbe. But hey, if you want you can follow my Instagram: stylinson_sluts and come talk to me or even tumblr: royal-stylinsonsluts. Now two questions. The baby!!!! Boy or girl? And any name suggestions? I kind of already have a plan, but maybe you'll convince me otherwise

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Comments? Kudos? Much love xx


End file.
